


Curiosities

by Reflection_of_a_Broken_Dream



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mind Games, Molestation, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roughness, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reflection_of_a_Broken_Dream/pseuds/Reflection_of_a_Broken_Dream
Summary: Female Reader/Michael MyersYou've been bounced from asylum to asylum for years, after your self-imposed silence the night the police found you sitting in a pool of your parents blood. Every doctor has ruled the same findings, and none have been able to get through to you...so they sent you to Smith's Grove to be evaluated by Loomis.Little do they know of the dark truth of that night so long ago, and what they've done by shifting you from facility to facility. Nor what they've begun by sending you there...to Loomis. And Michael Myers.Placed before Loomis was to retire. Michael hasn't broken out yet.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Comments: 141
Kudos: 325





	1. Smith's Grove

**Curiosities**

**Reader/Michael Myers**

**Warning** : molestation, violence, killer instinct

__________________________________________  
  
 **Chapter 1: Smith's Grove**

You were admitted to Smith's Grove the evening before- you were observed, saw the good doctor Loomis this morning, and pronounced mute and mostly unresponsive by lunch. Just like the other facilities...but,  _ surely _ Loomis could do something for you.  _ That's _ what they'd said. Nobody bothered to ask  _ why _ you didn't speak. After the police found you catatonic in a pool of blood the night your parents were murdered, nobody questioned the  _ why _ of it. They just...speculated.

"Dr. Loomis wants you to sit here," a male orderly spoke to you gently, leading you into a secluded place in the common room. There were two chairs facing a wall with various boring reprints of famous paintings. He helped you sit in the hard wooden chair, patted your shoulder, and walked away. You stared ahead at the wall, giving no reaction to anything or anyone, no matter  _ how _ loud it got on the other side of the room. After a while, they brought in a large man whose hands were cuffed behind his back...and sat him in the other chair, maybe four feet away. And then they all backed away, nervously tittering to one another. Was he dangerous? A threat? Easily aggravated? Whatever the reason for the bindings, he sat as still as you...maybe even stiller, and stared at the same wall. He was quiet...so you didn't really mind. In fact, it almost felt like a companionable silence. Until...the janitor happened by.

"Hey there, Y/N, do you see that? The picture straight in front of you is the Starry Night by Vincent van Gogh," he pointed at the wall of pictures as he bent over your shoulder from behind. You didn't know this guy beyond knowing he was the janitor...how did he know  _ your _ name..? "It was done in oil paint...and, see that? The brush strokes are small and  _ heavy _ ." His other hand not pointing at various places on the picture had slipped down to your breast, and he squeezed when he spoke the last word, fingers pinching at your nipple. A sickening black rage seeped into your veins as he continued on a moment, taking advantage of the positioning to molest you. Just like that night so long ago now...and something snapped.

"Hrnn!" You grunted as you grabbed the bastard up and flipped him forwards, over your shoulder, and to the floor in front of you. He made a noise...something between a choke and stuttered breath, his wide, shocked blue eyes staring at the ceiling.  _ Satisfying… _ You rolled your shoulders as you bent over him, scratching a perfect line into his cheek with your fingernail.  _ One _ . The first of  _ this _ facility. He was going to die as soon as he came to your room. And he  _ would _ ...they  _ always _ did. 

You leaned back just as casually in your chair and sat staring at the wall again, noticing the sudden silence in the hall. In your mind, you imagined crickets chirping like in the cartoons...and then there was noise…and a rush of personnel. A few to help the janitor up and check him over and a couple hesitating at your side. You weren't moving now...what were they to do? Amid the chaos, you could feel eyes on you. The man beside you was staring. But you didn't so much as look at him from the corner of your eye. No, you stayed still, staring ahead blankly while the janitor protested and 'ooh'ed and 'ow'ed and demanded to know why you did that.

Unbeknownst to you, Loomis loomed overhead, peering down at you both as Michael resumed his face-forward position.  _ Curious _ . The janitor had set you off somehow and your actions drew Michael's attention- a very hard feat to accomplish. Yes...he would talk with you again first...but he had big plans for you, big plans,  _ indeed _ . He watched them remove you from the area and take you back to your room before he continued on his own way.

**\- End Chapter 1 -**


	2. I See You - Part 1

**Curiosities**

**Female Reader/Michael Myers**

**I forgot to add, this is Rob Zombie's version of Michael.**

**Warning:** molestation, Loomis being an ass, light violence

_____________________________________

**Chapter 2: I See You - Part 1**

"The janitor, Mr. Burns, did something that offended you or got on your nerves, didn't he?" Loomis asked as soon as you were settled in your chair, two male orderlies posted behind you. Just in case. Loomis sat before you in a chair of his own as you continued your silence, staring ahead. "You're in there, Y/N, I  _ know _ you are. I caught a glimpse of you this afternoon." He paused...but you stayed silent, staring ahead, as almost always before an audience. "If you can tell me what he did, we can put a stop to it, hm? Keep anyone from bothering you like that again?"

You were actually tempted to speak that time, your eyes flickering slightly to the side. "Ah!  _ There _ you are!" Loomis smiled. The very corners of your mouth turned down as you gazed ahead again. "Don't retract, Y/N. It was something negative, wasn't it? Something that, perhaps, triggered your reaction based on past events?" Damn he was good...but you didn't let him know it. You faced straight ahead with a blank gaze while he paused to search your face. "What about the measured scratch? It was a perfect line on his face. Why did you do that? What does it  _ mean..?" _ Again, you graced him with no response. He sighed after a moment. "Bring him in."

Bring  _ who _ in..? Your curiosity began to pique as you heard tell-tale shuffling behind you, more orderlies bringing another person in. Sitting him about five or six feet to the right of you. You could hear a faint clinking noise...chains? Handcuffs..? You couldn't see him in your peripheral.

"Y/N, this is Michael Myers...someone very similar to you in mannerism," Loomis explained, slowly reaching forwards and grasping your chin with his forefinger and thumb, turning your head so that you were facing the hulking man beside you. It was the man from before...they sat him beside you in the room where you flipped  _ Mr. Burns _ . He had some long hair…pretty, too. And there  _ was _ a form of handcuff on his wrists. "Just like you, he refuses to speak. Medically, you both could speak if you so desired...but you  _ choose _ not to." 

He carefully turned you to face forwards again and took a couple steps backwards. He tapped his lips in thought. "You even have that same... _ look." _ What look? Your face was  _ blank _ . "And your muscles should be diminished and in distress from disuse...and yet they look healthy. Supple.  _ Strong _ . You don't simply sit around in a room, like this, when no one is watching, do you? So what  _ do _ you do..?" You remained motionless, soundless besides your soft breaths. He was the first to notice your muscle mass. Inwardly, you applauded him. But you weren't about to give away your secrets. Not to filth like  _ him _ .

"And what do you think of her, Michael?  _ Something _ , surely. You haven't shown interest in anything or  _ anyone _ in  _ years… _ ," Loomis continued. The man beside you remained silent. The good doctor waited a long moment before continuing. "Let's try to recreate it. You. Mr. Langdon. Please step forwards and lean over Y/N's shoulder."

"But…," he started, obviously unnerved.

"We've got plenty of staff about. You'll be alright," he reassured, motioning him forwards. You heard his slow footfalls against the tile, until he was directly behind you. Loomis motioned his hand again, and the man leaned over your shoulder. You were half tempted to roll your eyes. "Closer." He was trembling lightly as he leaned in closer. Still, you refused to move. "Hands on her shoulders." He did so, and you stiffened just the smallest bit. 

"Sir…"

"Did her muscles tighten?" He must've nodded. "She doesn't like this... _ intimacy." _ Loomis gestured with his hands. "Progress. Now...move one hand lower."

"Doctor Loomis-!"

"Just do it," he waved a hand at him, studying you as your jaw tightened and your nose flared with your heavier breaths. It wasn't the deep-seated hatred from before- he was being made to do something he didn't want to do. No, your anger was aimed at Loomis as that hand lowered to just above your breast. "Before I say this, know this is for experimentation only, Mr. Langdon. It means  _ nothing _ . Grope her."

"I could get fired for something like that!" You could feel the heat radiating off of his face.

"Something like this is how we make breakthroughs. I will assure that you do not lose your job, please proceed," Loomis gestured towards you. Langdon muttered about him being a bastard before whispering an apology to you. He let his hand sink down to your breast, gently squeezing it. A muscle in your temple twitched, and you flipped him with minimal effort.

"Geeeeezus," he wheezed from the floor, a couple of orderlies rushing to him. You never took your eyes off of Loomis. Old Mikey over there didn't start staring again, either. But you weren't oozing bloodlust this time like you were last time… 

"Curious," Loomis' head was tilted to the side. "The dislike is genuine, but the reaction wasn't the same. She didn't mark you like she marked Mr. Burns." A killer doesn't mark the ones they don't want to kill. "And Michael is still stationery." You resisted the urge to snort. "Her eyes were filled with rage... That's a start. It was more than the other facilities achieved." He smiled to himself, like he had won some great achievement. Your ire only rose.  _ 'Keep it up, little man...you'll be on my list if you keep on,' _ you thought, a ripple of black rage surging through you. He didn't seem to notice, motioning back at the orderlies. "Get a rollback on the cameras, would you please, Mr. Moore? I believe we know what our dear Mr. Burns did to agitate her. We just need to see if it was intentional or not." Oh, it was intentional. "If one of you could escort Mr. Langdon out...and the rest get Mrs. Y/N and Michael. Thank you." The orderlies bustled, rushing you and Michael from on the room. You got one last glance of him as you were pulled and pushed forwards, his face covered in what looked like newspaper bits. What was he doing..? Making a mask..? You really didn't have the time to think on it before he was out of sight. 

  * \- **End Chapter 2 -**




	3. I See You Part 2

**Curiosities**

**Female Reader/Michael Myers**

**Warning:** violence, plot to rape, plot to kill, character death, injury, killer's thought process, set up, suicide, murder, possible trigger alert!

_______________________________________________________

**Chapter 3: I See You - Part 2**

_ "I see you…," _ a masculine voice crooned from your doorway. You didn't even have to turn around to know who it was-  _ Mr. Burns _ . Facility fifty-four, number one. "All the day and evening shift is gone. It's just you an' me, babe." There was a jingling of keys and a mechanical clinking noise as one opened the lock to your door. It creaked open...and shut.  _ Perfect _ . You were sure he had tampered with the camera in the hall, but now you had more liberties in terms of movement.

Thunk, thunk, thunk…

He had a heavy, confident stride in those steel toe work boots as he crossed the tile floor towards the farthest side of your bed from the door. You were there, sitting upright, back to him, waiting for  _ just _ the right moment… It came when his fingers grazed the edge of your shoulder. You jumped up, bunched up sheet in hand. His eyes were wide, obviously startled that an 'unresponsive mute who sat around and stared all day' was on her feet, quickly wrapping that sheet around his neck all in the span of a couple seconds. You ducked under his risen arm, sliding behind him and pulling the sheet taut around his throat. 

Gripping the material closest to his neck, you turned away from him and  _ yanked _ . You had to be careful not to throw him over your shoulder, but tug hard and bend down enough that he would actually  _ strangle _ . He crashed into your back, writhing and hitting, making some sounds from his mouth. You had to pull it tighter to dull it down, your fingers hurting and burning from pulling so hard. You already knew you were going to have some nice new bruises… Slowly, ever so slowly, his movements became sluggish and labored, his strikes not hurting so much anymore. You grunted beneath his weight as he leaned  _ completely _ against you, gradually becoming still and quiet. Still, you waited a long few minutes more, to be absolutely  _ sure _ he was dead. 

Your nose crinkled at the smell that arose...urine and feces. He was  _ definitely _ dead now. Turning, your carefully set him on the floor, listening for any sounds outside the room, the light tapping or heavy thunking of shoes…. Nothing. Releasing his neck from the makeshift noose, you took the sheets and climbed onto your bed, finding that sturdy, thick pipe overhead and carefully tying one end to it. And well. You didn't want him falling on you in the night. Climbing down, you quietly pulled a table over. Then you bent down and, with effort, picked the heavy man up, wrapping his arms over your shoulders and hefting him up. Carefully, so carefully, you climbed up onto your bed with him on your back. You had to  _ really _ concentrate and pull him this way and that so you didn't lose your balance. 

Stepping up onto the table, you pulled Burns forwards with you, just under the hanging sheet. Turning, one arm around him, you hefted him up and grabbed the sheet, firmly tying it around his neck. You knotted it a few times just to be sure it wouldn't come loose. Experimentally, you released him and waited… He didn't fall. You pulled a little, but he didn't budge. Nodding at your handiwork, you jumped down, perspiration dripping down your back and face, making your green and white hospital gown and your hair cling to you. You slowly moved the table back an inch at a time before it was out from under him. The pipe creaked as Burns gently swung back and forth; a satisfying sound. More so that a 'thud' didn't follow. You replaced the table and looked around, making sure nothing else was out of place. Satisfaction thummed in your veins as you quietly went to the door and opened it just enough to be noticed. Just enough to lure the next orderly that came through.

Padding back to your bathroom, you turned and pulled the nightgown up to see where the bruises were… They were ugly, growing purple-black splotches on your sides. Pulling the gown back down, you hurried back to bed, throwing the covers down like someone had ripped them down. You laid down like you'd been put to bed, then turned so that you were on your belly, your face turned towards the door...as if you were a mute victim seeking help.

Everything was  _ perfect _ . A smirk pulled at your lips. A murder staged as a perverse abuse turned suicide from guilt. No one would suspect  _ you _ , the victim. The mute girl who wouldn't move unless prompted. After a while of listening to the pleasant lullaby of the creaking pipe, your eyes grew heavy and you relaxed into the semi-soft medical bed...slowly drifting to sleep…

**\- End -**


	4. It Looks Like Blood...

**Curiosities**

**Female Reader/Michael Myers**

**Warning:** violence, injury, asshole Loomis, suicides, murders, set ups, killer mindset, curse, depiction of blood and gore, blood lust, choking, sadistic and masochistic enjoyment, lust lust, fantasy, NSFW daydream, paint blood, tasering, drugging, fear

___________________________________________________

**Chapter 4 - It Looks Like Blood...**

You awoke to a flurry of white and muted voices, a couple of female orderlies carefully helping you sit upright after you woke. They had you slide towards the side of the bed with the door, purposefully keeping you from the sight you knew lingered behind you. A smirk of a smile was trying to fight its way onto your face as they fussed over you and began the morning rituals in the main whirlpool room, dressing you in your new green gown there instead of in your room. And you didn't miss the way they looked over your body, whispering about the bruises. You were sore, for sure- you always  _ were _ the morning after a successful kill. It usually required a lot of doing on your part...and there had been times you had even had to injure yourself to make it seem even more believable. Thankfully, you didn't have to do that this time.

You were taken to breakfast and fed, as usual, only the orderlies seeming out of place in their quiet rushing around. The day passed rather quietly for you...that is, until about two in the afternoon. The orderlies took you to an unexpected session with the good doctor. But...you really  _ should _ have expected it, considering your bruises… The only things... _ strange _ were that the meeting was in the cafeteria, and that Michael man was sitting with cuffs on his hands off to the far right side of bench. Loomis was on the other side, about the middle, and you were seated to the far left side of the table.

"It's good to see that you're doing well enough to walk about, Y/N," Loomis greeted as soon as you were settled. "I can't apologize enough for what Mr. Burns must have done to you to leave such terrible bruising on your skin… It was a terrible ordeal." Not really. Well, for  _ you _ , anyway. "I had this meeting set up right after the last...we will simply proceed more slowly than first anticipated."  _ Whatever you say, Doc. _ He reached down, grabbing  _ something _ ...a manilla folder, you realized a moment later, as he brought it up to sit on the table. It was thick and full of papers and pictures, it looked like. You really noticed the lavender bags under his eyes then as he picked his way skillfully through the pages.

"This is your file, Y/N," Loomis started in again after a moment, marking a section out with his fingers as he looked back up at you. "It's thick and weighty with your history...and with all of the strange cases that follow you. Suicides, mostly. A couple of murders, one of which left you bloody and raped on the floor of your room. You were lucky you weren't killed, too…" He pulled some sheets and photos out, straightening them on the table noisily. "The orderlies at St. Helen's  _ warned _ me not to take you. They were eager to get you out of their facility, and yet hesitant to do so as well.  _ 'People die,' _ they told me.  _ 'She's cursed,' _ they said. But I took you in anyway. Because I do not believe in such silliness."

_ That's what they  _ **_all_ ** _ say _ , you inwardly chortled. Before the end, you'd have  _ him _ believing, too. "Bad fortune, perhaps, but not curses," he picked through the papers and pulled out a picture. It was a young, teenage, you covered in blood. You were sitting in a pool of it, your parent's bodies strewn haphazardly across the room. You'd hacked and torn them up until they were pretty well unrecognizable… "Let's go back to the beginning...that night your parents were slain."

You turned to fully look at the photo with satisfaction at the memory, noticing that the hulking man had turned his head to look at it, as well. Blood lust was starting to ooze from him, thick and heavy in the air. And then he turned his startlingly beautiful blue eyes on  _ you _ . He had a mask on this time, newspaper painted crimson, in places. Some of the paint dripped, still wet...reminding you of blood. Your fingers curled in your gown, heart rate picking up as excitement and a tendril of blood lust began to build in your own chest. It's been a  _ long _ time since you felt  _ this _ excited…

Loomis prattled on, but you weren't listening. You were caught in those deep, light blues...the eyes of a predator. A shudder worked its way up your spine. After a long moment, a droplet of red caught in your peripheral as it made its way down towards the bottom of the mask. It would drip down on him… Slowly, you lifted your arm up towards him, moving your hand up just beneath his mask. He flinched, hands gripping his thighs until his knuckles turned white. The cool paint dripped onto your pointer finger, the pad of your thumb brushing against his mask so it didn't continue to drip. 

You didn't want to test his patience, he didn't seem to be used to or to like physical contact, so you carefully pulled your hand away. The paint dribblets spiraled down your two fingers, sinking into the divot of your palm before continuing their journey down to your wrist. It looked like blood. Your gaze turned to him again to find his eyes fixated on the red, chest heaving. His breaths were heavy...and he idly reminded you of a bull about to charge. Bringing your arm in brought his gaze up to yours. 

_ Bingo _ . 

He was across the bench in the blink of an eye, those large, calloused hands of his wrapped around your throat as he pushed you back into the bench. You winced as your head cracked against the cheap wood-plastic mix, black stars spotting your sight. His hair trickled over you, his body encompassing your smaller body completely. Your hands flew to his on your neck, your breathing almost completely restricted. 

He could cut it all off if he wanted.

He could snap your neck. 

But he didn't. 

You could have fought back.

You could have flipped him, with  _ great _ effort.

But you didn't.

You found yourself captivated by that  _ look _ in his eyes...that  _ enjoyment _ in  _ knowing _ that you struggled to breathe. And, to be completely honest, you were enjoying it, too. You liked big, rough men. Especially the kind that liked to kill. The ones that shared in your blood lust...but  _ he _ was in a whole other league. You could tell just by gazing into his eyes and taking in his careful, deliberate movements despite the fact that he was in a blood lust induced rage. Besides a little distress from the lack of oxygen, you showed no fear, barely moving a leg up to his side after a second. Blood lust mixed with an entirely different sort of lust, a strangled, whimpered moan tearing from your throat as he increased the pressure on your neck. His head tilted to the side then, brow furrowing as his gaze roved over your gasping lips on up to your lust-filled eyes. Your hands didn't pull his, instead smearing paint all over his hands and yours as your back arched. You wanted  _ more _ . You wanted him to ram inside of you like there was no tomorrow, one thick hand on your throat and the other on your hip… But your little daydream was interrupted.

"Come, now, Michael," Loomis grunted, the sudden, sharp electrical noise making you flinch. Taser. Michael huffed and slumped forwards, hands bracing his big body over yours. He didn't voice his pain, though...and you  _ knew _ how much that shit  _ hurts _ . "Be a good boy and get off of the nice lady." You managed to catch sight of a syringe as the needle was injected into his shoulder. He grunted, fists balling up, before it was removed and orderlies pulled him off onto the floor.

"Come with us, dear," a female orderly nervously urged, trying to get you to sit up while also avoiding Michael.  _ Definitely _ a name you would remember now. You managed to sit up, hands bracing yourself against the bench. Your legs were splayed on either side of it. Michael was beginning to get up, and you saw Loomis starting to move towards him with the taser again. Before you thought about it, your hand launched forwards, gripping Loomis' cuff. Preventing him from tasing Michael again. His head snapped up, eyes wild and harsh. He looked downright  _ bewildered _ that you had stopped him. ...It was almost funny.  _ Almost _ . If he wasn't about to use excessive force on someone who didn't deserve it… They just  _ drugged _ him, for crying out loud!

"Y/N?" Loomis asked, and you flinched, feeling a hand clamp around your ankle. Michael's. Well...the jig was up anyway. You released Loomis and slowly bent down, putting your hand atop Michael's. He looked up at you, eyes hazy and glazed over. He was already under its influence. Poor guy. His hand trembled as he tried, and failed, to tighten his grip on you. You carefully pulled his hand from your ankle as his head flopped to the floor. His eyes were still open...barely. Your fingers caressed his red-tinged hand before slowly releasing it and placing it on the floor. Scooting back on the bench, you were able to put your feet on the floor in a safe spot...somewhere where you wouldn't step on Michael...and you stood up.  _ Too fast… _ The world spun, the black stars from before suddenly coming back with a vengeance. Must've hit your head harder than you thought… Everything went black, and the next sensation you felt was air rushing around you as you fell. Two sets of arms caught you before you could hit the floor, but your consciousness faded fast…

"Take her back to her room, please, Markus," Loomis motioned towards the double doors before looking back at Michael. Several orderlies were working on picking him up to get him back to his own room. "You didn't kill her, Michael... _ why?" _ He didn't receive an answer from the unconscious man, and he knew he wouldn't even if he was awake and aware. Still, it puzzled him. Michael had snapped necks  _ much _ faster than that before...what was different about  _ you? _ And what more could you do if you could move and operate on your own? Could you speak? Move faster, as he initially wondered? What key links was he  _ missing..? _ He had no answers, only more questions. And if he was to conduct tests, they would have to be better controlled and monitored. More distance between the two of you. "We shall convene another time. Enough to allow her injury to heal… I will need a full examination done when she wakes, Rupert."

"Yes, sir," the male nurse on standby nodded, properly disposing of the syringe he'd used on Michael. There was enough anesthesia in that syringe to knock out an elephant...but he knew it was necessary with Michael. After the last time...well, he didn't hesitate anymore. 

The orderlies carted Michael back to his room, and everyone dispersed, all mildly stunned by the day's events and deep in thought about what that might mean for the days to come…

**-End-**


	5. Definitely Okay

**Curiosities**

**Female Reader/Michael Myers**

**Warning** : pain, a too-loud new orderly, a bad nurse, administration of medicine, pining, minds blown, masochism, mention of A Selfish Prick, and plotting.

__________________________________________________

**Chapter 5 - Definitely Okay**

Your head  _ hurt _ . 

There was a heartbeat in the back of it, pain spreading out and pulsing in your skull. Ugh. What happened..? It took a moment to remember your latest  _ meeting _ with Loomis and Michael, your eyes snapping open to find a female orderly standing over you with relief written all over her face.

"Thank God!" She breathed, a smile pulling at her lips. "You're the first person to survive one of Michael's hostile episodes in  _ years!" _ She gently helped you sit up into an upright position, your head swimming. With a soft groan, you leaned your head down into your awaiting palms. "Headache, huh? Let me go get the nurse!" She popped off your bed and scampered away, leaving the door adjar. Good thing you weren't a wanderer...or you just might get the girl in trouble.  _ Newbie _ . You snorted, holding tight to your head for a long moment...long enough to hear two sets of footsteps jogging back to your room.

"Let's see the damage," The familiar male nurse called as he swung open the creaky door. You flinched at the high-pitched noise. Rupert. A young worrywart. He was respectable, though, so he was okay. At least he  _ cared _ about his patients. Unlike the night nurse, Sheila… He gently tilted your head up, fingers grazing your throat. It ached...so he left bruises, huh? You could hardly wait for them to  _ get out _ so that you could survey the bruising for yourself… He gently moved your head back to the face-forward motion before gingerly turning it from side to side, feeling your throat and face.

"No broken bones...no fractures that I can tell," he mused aloud, pulling a flashlight out. "Let's make sure your eyes aren't dilated, okay?"  _ Sure thing _ . You stared at the light as he examined your eyes a moment. "No dilation, excellent." He smiled.

"But she has a headache," the new aid pointed out. Lindsey Gordon. That's what her name tag read. Good. A name to the newbie.

"That, I don't doubt," Rupert replied, pulling a little packet from his pocket. "Your head cracked pretty loudly against the bench...we were worried he'd cracked your skull. Here. BC powder. It's from my personal stash, but it'll work a  _ lot _ faster than what we have." He tore the top open. "I have water on my cart, Lindsey. Could you get a cup for me, please?"

"Right away, boss man," she nodded and rushed out again. Was it just you or was she a ball of energy?

"We'll continue the exam once we get this in you...it'll help for the next part," he explained softly. He was keeping his tone even and low, and you  _ really _ appreciated that. Lindsey tried, but…

"Back! Ah- sorry!  _ Back!" _ She started loudly, then quickly lowered her voice. Your eye ticked. She just didn't  _ quite _ do it like he did. Lindsey had a  _ lot _ to learn… But she  _ did _ hurry over with the water.

"Alright, thank you, Lindsey...ready, Y/N?" He asked and you managed a nod, tilting your head back and opening your mouth. He poured  _ all _ of the contents in, your nose crinkling from the bitterness. You'd had worse, though, so it wasn't  _ terrible _ . He quickly pressed the cup to your lips and you greedily drank the water down, washing the powder out of your mouth. There was still a light bitter tang as you reached the bottom, though… "Open." You opened your mouth and he made sure you swallowed it all. "Alright...would you like more water?" You nodded as you closed your mouth. "Lindsey?" He handed the cup back to her.

"Got it," she whispered with a smile, bounding out of the room again.

"This is going to hurt some, but I need to look at your head," Rupert warned as he moved behind you. Yup. You were glad he'd given you the BC powder. The flashlight clicked on and you could feel him trying to gently sift through your hair. It  _ did _ hurt...and he hadn't even gotten to your head yet. When he did, you grit your teeth.  _ Ow _ . He pressed and prodded, sending waves of heat and jolting pain through your skull. Your eyes had screwed shut at some point…

"Rupert,  _ you're hurting her _ ," Lindsey hissed at him, one of your eyes sliding open to find her glaring at the nurse.

"I told her it would hurt, that's why I administered the BC first," he replied nonchalantly, pressing around a little more before stopping. He clicked the light off. "Now. The good news is that your skin is in tact, if bruised, and there are no breaks in your skull. Dr. Loomis may order an x-ray just to be sure there are no fractures...we'll see." And if there were fractures, there was  _ nothing _ they could do for you. You already knew that. Lindsey handed you the water. Slowly, you brought it to your lips and took a sip. "I do still have to take your vitals, and I will report to Loomis as soon as he gets here." Wait... _ gets here? _ What time was it..? How long had you been out?

"Do you get to go home now?" Lindsey asked, curiosity alight in her green eyes.

"No," he sighed. "I have to pull the rest of this double...but I only have a couple of hours left." Nurse change out was at five in the morning...so...it was about three in the morning? Huh. But that explained why you were hungry…you'd missed supper. He gently tapped your wrist and you gave it to him for the little blood pressure cuff he kept in his white doctors coat pocket. Following his directions and breathing deeply and calmly, he got your vitals. And your temperature, too, after a minute. Your head wasn't hurting  _ as _ bad now… "You take care and rest, okay, Y/N?" Rupert smiled at you. Yeah. He was an okay guy. You liked him. A nod from you made him grin.

"I've got a question before you go…," Lindsey started, looking between you and him as he turned his attention back to her. "Why did Dr. Loomis put down that Y/N is unresponsive..? They say she responds and can do things herself…she just proved it, even."

"Well...sometimes patients cope with moving to a new place, surrounded by people they don't know, by withdrawing into themselves...especially around doctors," he explained. Not bad...that was a good,  _ rational _ explanation. Wrong, but good. "Or they could be shy, disoriented, upset...or even wanting to screw around with the doctor's head." You almost laughed.  _ Almost _ . "Different reasons for different people. Do I think she's capable of functioning fully on her own? Maybe." He turned to you. "You've shown me signs you could, I just don't know the full range of your movement and thought processes." And it was going to stay that way. "I don't know if you could  _ fully _ take care of yourself off on your own...but you're not unresponsive. There's a girl with a lotta personality in there, I just know it." He winked and you  _ did _ let out a breath of a laugh. He was  _ definitely _ the okayest nurse you'd had in  _ years _ …

"She smiled!" Lindsey gushed and you snorted.  _ Of course _ you can smile! "You're a great nurse, and you're gonna make a  _ great _ doctor!"

"Thanks," Rupert turned another sort of smile on Lindsey. The kind you'd seen countless times in reality as well as in sappy soap operas- that puppy love smile. Her cheeks flushed as she returned it in full. Ahh, lovebirds... _ gross _ . You  _ did _ roll your eyes this time as you took another sip of your water before setting it on your night stand. Time to blow their minds… You stood up all on your own and walked yourself to the bathroom, Rupert chuckling as Lindsey's jaw dropped. You got to see it as you turned to shut the door for privacy, waggling your eyebrows at them for effect.

"W-What…," Lindsey stammered as you shut the door, Rupert's laughter echoing through it as you went on to do your business. It was  _ totally _ worth messing with them. They were  _ definitely _ okay.

When you came out, Rupert was gone and Lindsey was lingering at the door. "You alright?" She asked, fidgeting. You nodded and headed back to your bed, taking another sip of your water before you sat on the edge of it. "Okay, well...I'll be back in about...an hour to check on you." She had to twist the white-banded wristwatch around to see the time. "So just... _ chill _ , okay? No running around or anything." Her dubious look had a grin cracking across your face. She tittered and shook her head before leaving you alone in the darkened room, the only light coming from the little square hole in the door, bars lining it. Alone with your thoughts again…and they immediately went back to Michael. The big, hulking man towering over you, his calloused hands around your neck… 

You shivered.  _ Yep _ . You'd redo that the same way a hundred times just to end up like that beneath him. An earnest chuckle pulled from your lips as you padded your way back to the bathroom. Flicking on the light, you were fully able to see the angry purple-black finger-shaped splotches across your neck…what a pretty necklace he gave you. You shifted slowly from side to side to view the bruising- it went all the way around. He had some  _ big _ hands… 

Smiling to yourself, you flicked the light off. It was all the better that Loomis was pairing you both together just to make Michael react. He seemed like a selfish prick...but that would work to your advantage. Surely, he would order  _ another _ meeting...and you fully intended to make a move then. Grinning, you went and laid down on your bed, on your side. You needed to take care of yourself until then, so you'd be in tip top shape!

**\- End -**


	6. Lose Control

**Curiosities**

**Female Reader/Michael Myers**

**Warning:** language, rape, degradation, graphic murder, mention of past underage rape, killer mindset

**Yes, this is the same Kendall and the other guy who unintentionally let Michael out in the movie.**

___________________________________________________

**Chapter 6 - Lose Control**

You took it easy and stayed medicated throughout the day...and you actually felt better by the end. Even after Loomis' shocking surprise visit midway through. He came to check on you...and you acted as stiff and unresponsive as you could. Not to fuck with him, like Rupert thought, although it  _ was _ a fun notion, but to establish yourself a certain way in Loomis' eyes. It was important you kept up that image to stay consistent with what the other doctors had reported over the years...so you could continue killing in secret. There was  _ no way _ they were letting you go… You  _ had _ tried to escape before, but you were always caught. So...you did what you had to in order to get by. If that meant acting like a zombie daily, so be it. But it  _ was _ ...tiresome.

Night came quickly, and, with it, sounds of distress. Peering out of your door, you frowned, nostrils flaring as anger seeped in. That Kendall guy you didn't like and his friend were at the door of a girl down the hall. It was open...and you could only imagine what he was doing to the quiet girl for her to whimpering like that.

"You got the camera, right?"

"It's shut off."

_ Perfect _ . You started banging on your door, making the guy in the hall jump.

"The fuck?!"

_ "Shit! _ That scared me… I got it," Kendall waved his hand at the other guy. "Enjoy her." He gave a lewd laugh and darkness pulsed through your veins, bloodlust gripping your heart and  _ twisting _ . This was gonna be  _ satisfying… _ He stopped at your door as you continued to bang on it. "Well hello there, precious...you want somea this?" A smirk pulled at your lips as you nodded and stepped back. That was all he needed- he was unlocking the door faster than you could say 'uncle'. 

Now the tricky part….figuring out how to take him out. You usually had a plan for murdering someone, you didn't often do it on the fly. You looked at all of the angles and made sure there wasn't any DNA evidence you could leave behind that would incriminate you. Oh well...you'd just have to do your process in reverse this time. The door was yanked open and you launched yourself at him, hands searching for something sharp in his clothes as his greedy hands pulled and groped your ass. His lips assaulted yours, and you passively let him have his way, your nose crinkling at the taste of alcohol as he shoved his tongue in your mouth.  _ Euch! _ And his erection was pressing into your pussy uncomfortably… This was  _ not _ arousing in  _ any _ way. You  _ hated _ this. And...why didn't he have anything sharp?! 

"Come on, you pretty piece of ass! It's show time!" He crooned as he moved away, pulling his dick out. Your careful control slipped. 

_ Never again _ . 

With an animalistic growl, your hands caught his head and twisted quick and hard. His neck snapped like a twig, and a derisive laugh spilled from your lips as you let him crumble to the floor. The last man that raped you was your father...and you'd done a  _ lot _ worse to him. And to that woman who had turned her eyes and ears from you as he'd done it. Mother. Father.  _ Hah _ . Poor excuses of flesh and blood.  _ Nothing _ was sacred. 

And you had vowed that day you would never be raped ever again. Or speak. That man endlessly spoke about how pretty your voice was, be it because of the choir he'd made you join, everyday talking, or when he...no. No talking. Thinking of talking, the guy Loomis referred to before as a 'rape' had been a good time- a killer you'd had mutual enjoyment with. True to your word, there had been no rape since that day. Or talking. You made sure of it.

Bending over the fucker on the floor, you ripped his keys from his pants before heading over towards the grunting and crying down the hall.

"Ya done already?" He laughed, and your blood  _ boiled _ . "Awright, trade out, just lemme…" He was pushing his prick back into his underwear as you arrived at the door. You allowed him to look up, surprise registering on his face before you gripped the keys tightly, four keys protruding from your knuckles as you swiped it across his neck. Four bloody slashes were left in its wake, his hands flying to his neck as he stumbled backwards. You stalked after him, the darkness fully in control. He fell back and you pounced, stabbing into his neck with the keys. He gurgled and coughed as blood sprayed, his hands whacking your knees and torso...but you didn't relent. You stabbed, and stabbed, and  _ stabbed _ , getting covered in the thick red liquid. God it was  _ so good _ ...your bloodlust and darkness were both morbidly satisfied as he grew weaker and weaker...eventually only spasming occasionally as you stabbed him until you ran out of steam. 

Chest heaving, panting loudly in the silence, you finally came down from the darkness, bloodlust, and the high.  _ Damn _ . When was the last time you'd lost your control like that? It was fucking  _ euphoric… _ A whimpering behind you caught your attention. Turning, you found the girl whimpering and staring at you with wide, frightened chocolatey eyes. Poor thing. Even though you saved her, she was absolutely  _ mortified _ , trembling as tears streamed down her cheeks. Time to wrap it up… Turning back to asshole number two, you carved three tallies into his chest. Standing and surveying your clothes, you had to wring out your dress a little and dry your feet on a nearby fallen sheet. You were careful not to make a footprint, throwing the sheet over him when you were done wiping your hands.

As you left, you smiled at the girl reassuringly and put a finger to your lips. She nodded slowly...shock. She was in shock. Well...that might be for the better. She can process everything later. Making sure you weren't tracking blood out, you made your way to Kendall, etching two tallies into his cheek. You'd killed him first, after all. Taking the keys into your room, you washed them off and handled them with a clean towel to throw them back out at his side. No fingerprints, no proof. Now for the blood...closing your door, you headed into the shower, gown and all, and turned it on. Scrubbing fast, you lathered up and washed yourself and your gown off, making sure every smidgeon of blood was gone before turning it off and getting the gown off. You hung it up on a hanger in the shower to dry, tossing your panties and socks into the laundry and covering them with another gown. 

Padding into your room, you grabbed clean panties, socks, and a gown, donning them before plopping back into bed. On the one hand...your blood was still rushing through your veins. You wanted something  _ more _ ...but on the other hand, the whole ordeal made you very tired. Old feelings and memories dredged up had you  _ mentally _ exhausted...the aftermath of the bloodlust and all left you  _ physically _ drained...and then the worry of trying to make sure you wouldn't be incriminated was taxing, as well… You sighed. Was there anything else..? No footprints, no handprints or fingerprints, no markings from there to your room, no blood still in your room...he didn't fuck you, but he  _ did _ kiss you. Was there a way to tell his saliva from yours…? Probably.  _ Uggh _ . Reluctantly getting up, you tiptoed to your unlocked door and peered out. Still clear. But for how much longer…?

Quickly running to get two washcloths, you raced out and grabbed Kendall's keys again. He should have one to open the janitor's closet just down the hall… You made it to the closet in record time, using one cloth to hold the ring and the other to try the keys. After the fourth try, the lock clicked open.  _ Yes! _ Yanking it out with the cloth, you slipped in, looking for bleach. They had these cute little bottles of it they kept on their carts. Top cabinets..? No. Bottom..? ...No. Left hand standing cabinet..? No. One more standing cabinet to check in the back...but you still came up empty-handed. You were careful to only touch things with the cloths as you rifled, but... _ damn _ . Where  _ was _ it? There were two carts...and a big yellow bucket. Weird. That looked like a clothes bin orderlies and laundry used. Popping the top off, you were pleased to find a secret stash of mini bleach bottles and paper towels. Snatching one up, you closed the bin and was careful to use the cloths as you raced out, shutting the door behind you.

First, ol' bloody. You didn't want them suspicious of why one was bleached and the other wasn't. Making your way in, you found the girl passed out to the side. Poor thing. You wasted no time in unscrewing the top and pouring roughly half of the contents over him. You started to leave...when you heard a scream.  _ Shit _ . Heart hammering in your chest, you dodged behind the door. Shit, shit,  _ shit! _ How far away was she? It was  _ definitely _ a girl's voice… Peeking out of the crack in the side of the door, you saw a matronly woman dressed in white leaning over Kendall. Night nurse Kathy. Nobody else had come yet...and she quickly took his vitals, looking around like a paranoid patient.  _ Afraid of his killer _ . After a long moment, she turned and took off down the hall like Satan, himself, was on her heels.

You took that opportunity to dash out once she turned the corner, splashing him messily with bleach, mouth and all, dropping the bottle with a clatter before rushing into your room. You were shutting the door when you heard voices, and you carefully and slowly released the handle. Sneaking off to your bathroom as it got loud, you threw the cloths into your bin and washed your hands under low-pressure water. They smelled a little bleach-y. Not nearly as much when you got through, though. Heart still racing away in your chest, you tiptoed back to bed, pulling the covers up. Hopefully they didn't notice...and hopefully you didn't leave anything that could be traced back to  _ you _ . Worry seeped in along with the exhaustion...and, before you knew it, there was nothing but comforting darkness…

**-End-**


	7. Of Crocodiles and Birds

**Curiosities**

**Female Reader/Michael Myers**

**Warning** : Mistakes, rumors, fear, Mr. Prick, restrained Michael, explicit talk of murder, bloodlust, lust, anger, "eeevvviiilllll", injury, panic, fluff, growling, blood, licking blood, arousal, language, the bird, amusing offense, the po po, a shocking deal, illegal, ooohhhhh, _something_ , flirting, realization.

**Yup, I just gave the other guy a random name.**

**Wow. Three chapters in a day. That's a record for me. XP**

___________________________________________________

**Chapter 7 - Of Crocodiles and Birds**

You left your room unlocked. A glaring mistake that had people talking. Was Kendall after you...or had you killed them? They had marks on them, just like Mr. Burns… More of the orderlies were afraid of you, more of them believing what the staff of St. Helen's told them. You sighed as you awaited someone to take you to Loomis. You didn't like things to get this way until you were _ready_ to move facilities. After about a year or so. You've _barely_ settled in here… Was it repairable…? Or...maybe...it was time for a change?

"Doctor Loomis is ready to see you now," nurse Theodore- Theo for short- called, his voice no longer friendly towards you. He was a nice guy, too, you'd liked him… You stood obediantly, padding to the door in your no-skid socks as he opened it for you, a small group of orderlies outside. Well...were they going to handcuff you now? Surprisingly they did not, instead just having you walk in the center of the group all the way down to a large meeting room. Michael was already there, a hint of bright orange peeking from beneath his hair, sitting in a white metal chair with intricate backing. His hands were behind the chair, chains intertwined with it so there was _no way_ he could free them or reach about with them. Now that wasn't fair…

"Ah, Y/N, please, sit," Loomis motioned to a matching chair at least six feet away from Michael's. You went and sat like a good little patient. Was it you...or were there more orderlies posted around the room..? "Alright, we have a couple of points to talk about today, but I will start with _Michael_ this time...because of the... _mercy_ you showed him last time, despite what he did to you." He flipped through some documents on a desk. "Michael is powerful, Y/N, and he could have killed you. He has killed a good number of staff in his past rages…" Loomis held up a couple of pictures of people, obviously staff members, splayed out on the floor with a bit of blood about them. They were obviously dead. Very nice work...one of them had a slightly crushed skull… _Powerful…_ A bit of blood lust rose up with a tendril of darkness, heat starting to burn between your thighs…

"But...he has also killed his own family," Loomis continued, and your ears pricked up. "He was ten years old when he killed his sister, her boyfriend, and his stepfather on Halloween night." He pulled up three pictures, a man ducktaped to a couch and bloody as hell, a boy with long hair bludgeoned to the head on the floor of a bloody kitchen, and a girl in a bloodied white slip dress just before some stairs. _Damn…_ "Mr. White obviously couldn't move, and it's believed that the initial blow to Steve's head was fatal...but Michael just kept hitting him with a bat." So _that's_ what made the rounded indent...nice. "But his sister, Judith...he stabbed her, and she went from her room down the hall...crawling, we believe, by the end...by the looks of the blood smeared across the walls and floor. He kept stabbing and slashing her until she finally, slowly, perished atop the stairs." Your heart was pumping, blood lust and regular lust co-mingling dangerously inside of you as you peeked over at Michael. He was breathing a little harder, too...but not much blood lust was weighing in the air. A testament to how many times Loomis had made him recall the events...asshole.

"If he did that to his _family_ , what would he do to someone like _you?_ Someone he doesn't care about or know?" Loomis continued, drawing your gaze again. _Psh_ . _Nothing right now, you've got him all tied up, dumbass…_ "Just look into his eyes, Y/N...you'll find the darkness there...the deadened gaze of a killer." Whoa, whoa, _whoa_ . Hold up. _Deadened?_ There was nothing _dead_ about his gaze. There was a lot of rage in there, a lot of hate...and that didn't just come outta _nowhere_ . It probably started with whatever his family did to him. And they _had_ to have done _something_ for him to have gone off like that. Just like _you_ did to _yours_ . There are _underlying reasons_ for the way people act! If he was _'dead'_ in the eyes, he would have been _suicidal_ , not _homicidal!_ You had tuned out some of what he was talking about, but one phrase came through...and it pissed you the _hell_ off. "...some people are just inherently evil."

You stood quietly as the good doctor sifted through files, not paying attention. _No one_ is inherently evil! People do things to you that fuck you up… The orderlies all tensed as you quietly strode over to Michael. He blinked up at you, curiosity amid the anger and irritation, and bit of blood lust beneath it all. There was no deadness there...only life. _Thank you for the pretty bruise necklace._ It was starting to go green around the edges, but the middle was definitely still purple and black. You gave him a little smile before deciding to push your luck. Stepping closer to him, his muscles visibly tensing, you slowly and carefully sat on his splayed leg. You could see his brow furrowing beneath the orange mask.

"Y/N-- _what?!"_ Loomis managed to get out, his words choked. "Get her out of there- _now!_ Weren't you listening to me, Y/N?!"

"C-Come on, now, let's get off Mikey, okay?" Sam, one of the orderlies, tried to coax, leaning forwards and gently grasping and tugging on your arm. You snatched it back with a soft growl. There were mutterings and questions as to how to get you to move.

"She looks like a bird perched on the snout of a crocodile," Loomis muttered aloud, and you snorted. He obviously had no idea you were a small crocodile trying to perform a mating dance with a much larger crocodile…well...if they dance. How _did_ they attract mates..? You'd have to look that up later... Turning back to Michael, you slowly moved to lean in against him. He was stiff as a damn board. You blamed Loomis for that. Making sure the stunned doctor was watching, you raised a hand to his chest and imitated a slow heart beating...his was actually thumping away pretty fast. "He has a heartbeat, yes." Good. He was catching on...even if he seemed bewildered. You leaned back, Michael loosening up some. He stiffened again, though, as you nicked your inner arm with your fingernail, a trickle of blood flowing down your arm. "And he bleeds, yes, I would rather you not harm yourself…" You snorted. It didn't hurt. "Are you trying to say he's _human..?_ That he _isn't_ evil?"

"Hn," you hummed and nodded, upturning your arm and licking the blood. A low, deep growl rumbled from behind you, and you turned to find Michael's eyes lidded. His bloodlust was starting to give weight to the air around him, and there was heat burning in his eyes that were locked on your arm. A dribble had made it's way to your hand. _Want some?_ You offered it up to his lips.

"Don't--!" Loomis started, no one quick enough to stop him from laving the blood from your hand, his smouldering gaze finding yours, sending white hot molten heat to pool between your thighs. And then...you were yanked off of his lap and backwards, towards the desk. A move that upset you...and had you a little more hot and bothered as you got a glimpse at the bulge in his thin pants. "Thank you, Theodore...Y/N, what did you think you were doing?!" _'Trying to prove a fucking point that you_ **_completely_ ** _missed, apparently,'_ you silently snarked, raising your cut arm to shake it. On the third shake, your hand stayed up, all fingers curling in but your middle finger. "Very mature, Miss Y/N." He frowned at you...but your ears pricked at a harsh, dry, hoarse noise. It came from behind...and when you turned...you were amazed to find Michael's shoulders lifting and falling with those strange, nearly silent chuckles. It sounded like his voice hadn't been used in _ages…_ but it brought a smile to your face and a strange warm tickle to your chest.

"You find that humorous, do you, Michael?" Loomis asked, his tone upset and clearly offended. Michael just gazed up at him with amusement and mirth gleaming in his blue orbs, a hint of a smirk on his face. Yes, _yes_ he did. That was the most positivity and non-murderous life you had seen from him yet...and you wanted to see _more…_ A little beeping-buzzing noise sounded. _"Damn it…"_ Loomis snatched up a beeper attached to his belt. "They didn't give me _time…"_

"Doctor?" Rupert asked from the far edge of the room. Hey...you didn't see _him_ there…

"The police are back…," he hissed out a sigh, snapping the beeper back into its holster. " _This_ was the other issue I was to address this meeting...they are here to question _you_ , Y/N. Over the murders of Kendall and Owen. _Your_ room was the only one open in the hallway, and Kendall was found dead not far from your door. Since we couldn't get that far into our meeting, I would advise you to _revert_ back to your normal behavior and excercize your right of _silence_ . Because if they were to dig up your files from previous facilities I have _misplaced_ , they will take you to rot in jail rather than staying _here_ ." You stared at Loomis in stunned silence. Was he...actually _helping_ you..? "Comprende?" You slowly nodded. "Good. In exchange, I would like to pick your brain at a later date. Pure honesty and no zombie staring bull. I won't activate the cameras or recording devices." Why did this feel like a deal with the devil..? You nodded. "Good. Sam, go erase today's footage from these cameras. Theodore, you and yours take Michael back. No one is to speak of the deal I just made, understand? We are protecting a patient!" They all scattered, starting up their new assigned jobs. 

Huh. Well...he was still a prick...but maybe he wasn't such a _bad_ prick. Speaking of, he came around the desk to stand by you, beckoning Rupert over. He opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by Michael's towering form trudging over despite the attempts at redirection by the orderlies and nurse. "Oh, Michael…," he started, the large man stepping up to you. Oh, wow...he really _was_ tall! What was he? Like...seven foot or something? You had to crane your head back to look up at him, peering up at him curiously as he stepped close enough to touch. 

You watched with wide eyes as he bent forwards, his long hair tickling your face and shoulders as he did. At first he stopped close enough to your face that you could feel the heat radiating off of him, and smell the meatloaf from lunch on his breath. His pretty eyes were filled with a strange mischief…and you found out what he was planning when he further leaned down and nipped your sore neck through the mask. You let out a soft mewl, fingers reaching out and gripping his grey shirt. And then he was pulling away, giving a low, gutteral growl in your ear as he did. You reluctantly released him, swaying on unsteady knees as you blinked up at him with lust-hazed eyes. _More..?_ He looked like he wanted to...but the orderlies were pushing and pulling on him. He grunted, peering back at them irritatedly. Right, _right_ , go time… Stepping forwards, you wound your arms around the hulking man, feeling him stiffen again as you gave him a quick hug and grinned up at him as you stepped back. His head tilted again, making your grin widen. _See you later_. You tilted your head towards the door, receiving a little huff from him before he started moving in that direction with the orderlies and Theo fussing over him.

"Well...that was…definitely _something_ ," Loomis spoke up, mind obviously awhir as you turned to face him and a shocked-looking Rupert. _You saw two crazies flirting. Get over it._ You rolled your eyes at them, causing Rupert to chortle.

"Well, they are _different_ ," Rupert noted, a grin trying to pull at your lips again. _He gets it._ "And she has been awful... _proud_ of those bruises he left on her neck…" You were _really_ glad his opinion of you seemed unchanged...or only a _little_.

"Dear God…," Loomis muttered, and you had to bite your bottom lip. He sounded like he was going to _faint_ . _Haha!_ "We...will also discuss _this_ later. Come, _come_ . They're waiting for us…" He gently touched your back, motioning at the door with his other hand. _Well...here goes nothing. Policemen, here we come…_ You let Loomis lead you on, Rupert on the other side…

**-End-**


	8. Playing with the Police

**Curiosities**

**Female Reader/Michael Myers**

**Warning:** blood, sadism, masochism, sadomasochism, dumbass prick, language, playing the part, true lies, mention of violence and drugging, mention of rape, traumatizing memories, suck up, shook, demands, mention of murder, anger, a thoughtless remark, a hard, er, _pill_ to swallow, decisions, decisions...

**Playlist for This Fic:**

<https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4AOPlzVZ4Vxnjn9MbH4p5L?si=8oevK8GkQTW9RL_tvGUd4>

__________________________________________________

**Chapter 8 - Playing with the Police**

"Doctor Loomis….she's bleeding," Rupert whispered down the hall. 

_"What?"_ He asked, startled, the three of you coming to a stop. You could feel the warmth slowly trickle down your collar bone. Michael's little love bite had hurt _so good…_

"Hang on, let me go get disinfectant and bandages," Rupert gently let your arm go and went jogging down the hall. Loomis rounded you, looking at the driblet of blood.

"And you liked this?" Loomis raised a brow at you, making you huff at him as you nodded very slowly. "Masochistic tendencies..? It was thought you had more sadistic tendencies, though…" _It's called having_ **_both-_ ** _sadomasochism. Dumbass._

"Here we are," Rupert jogged back to you, gently wiping the blood up and examining your neck. "It's hard to tell where, _exactly_ it is with the bruising…" He used a little spray with alcohol in it, making you grunt, toes curling a bit at the unwelcome pain. _Masochism only comes into effect when you're_ **_aroused_ ** _, guys!_ "Sorry, sorry…" With care, he taped a piece of gauze over the little nick. "There we are. I'll record it in my notes once we get through." He noted the time, slipping the white medical tape and antiseptic in his pocket before they each took a side and began walking you down the hall, to another meeting room on the far side of the building. You had an itching feeling that Loomis set it up this way, the two meeting rooms spread so far apart, on purpose…

"Be ready," Loomis whispered, plastering a smile on his face as he opened the door. There were two officers sitting on one side of a table, three chairs set up on the other. "Officers, good afternoon! This is Y/N, and she's having a fairly good day today." The two shared a dubious look as Loomis and Rupert got you settled in the middle seat, each sitting on a chair beside you.

"Good afternoon, Y/N, I'm detective Brown, and this is detective Miller," the man on the left began. He looked like a more experienced cop, he was an older man...maybe in his fifties or so. White hair tufted from beneath his cop hat, wrinkles adorning his face. The man beside him looked to be in his twenties or so, bright and alert. Short brown hair and sage green eyes. Something about him reminded you of Lindsey...you couldn't _quite_ put your finger on it… Either way, you simply looked straight ahead, blinking, using your peripheral to garner some information about them.

"It's rude not to address your elders," the younger man prodded irritatedly. You could already tell he was a hothead…

"I apologize, miss Y/N cannot speak," Loomis spoke on your behalf, gently patting your arm like he was a close friend or something. "She doesn't react or do much for herself without some prompting." Miller opened his big mouth.

"Could you give us a demonstration?" Brown asked before Miller could speak, his beady, dark little eyes watching you.

"Of course...Rupert, would you mind showing them how you direct her daily?" Loomis turned to the nurse.

"It would be my pleasure," Rupert shifted, obviously uncomfortable with the sudden responsibility. He tapped your wrist. "Time for vitals." You slowly turned your arm so your wrist was facing up, handing it to him. "Good. Can you turn your face towards me, please?" You did as you were told, blinking at him blankly. "Do you need to visit the restroom?" Your head shook from side to side.

"So she does _understand?"_ Brown asked, and you could feel his eyes boring into you.

"She _does_ , and she could have very well said, 'it's nice to meet you', in her _mind_...it's just not coming out of her mouth or as actions," Loomis explained. "She can answer most simple yes or no questions by nodding or shaking her head, if you would like to try that."

"That sounds--"

"Where did she get those bruises?" Miller blurted out, cutting Brown off.

"She had an unfortunate encounter with Michael Myers," Loomis' voice was a bit strained. _You're under hot water now, aren't cha?_ But at least they stopped staring at _you…_

 _"The_ Michael Myers?" Brown questioned as Rupert quietly got you readjusted, sitting forwards again.

"Fucked up _murderer_ Michael Myers?" Miller added on. _'We're_ **_all_ ** _a little fucked up in the head, kid,'_ you inwardly snorted.

"Yes, _that_ Michael Myers," Loomis confirmed.

"How on _earth_ did she get exposed to _Michael?"_ Brown asked, eyebrow raised high.

"Well, you see...the first time was in the sitting room," Loomis began, and you listened on, curious as to how he would retell the tales to better match your zombie impersonations. "He turned towards her, looked right at her for a long moment, then away. It was the first time he had shown interest in anyone in _years_ , so I set up a little meeting with them both in one room...but not without caution. I had orderlies posted around the room, and a nurse with a highly potent anesthetic on hand. It had went _so well_ at first...he was calm, and seemingly curious...and she even looked at him without prompting. I thought we were on the brink of a double breakthrough...but then it all changed. I'm not sure what set him off, but he tackled her and wrapped his hands around her throat. I managed to tase him, and the nurse injected the anesthetic...he released her. What I find curious is that he didn't _kill_ her. He _could_ have in the time it took to do all of that...but he _didn't…_ "

"Maybe he took pity on her," Rupert put his two cents in. "She didn't react much more than touching his hands, maybe he decided she wasn't _worth_ killing." _Ouch_ . _Shut up, Rupert!_ You inwardly pouted. You _knew_ it was a fabricated near-true story...but...you still didn't like it. More so as Loomis nodded, seeming to consider it.

"Well, in any case, you can see how little she reacts and moves," Loomis waved off, _finally_ progressing the flippin' conversation. "Most of the orderlies are easily spooked and like to make up fantastical stories about some of our patients, so I wouldn't take any of their mumbo jumbo seriously."

"They've been making up stories?" Brown asked.

 _"Always,"_ Loomis sighed. "It's a _high-security asylum_ . I can't remember a time when they _weren't_ making up stories to try and scare each other and _themselves…"_

"And about _her?"_ Miller asked, pointing at you.

 _"Of course,"_ Loomis frowned. "Her past is shrouded in mystery and death. It attracts people and rumors like flies to a corpse! Who better a victim than a person with an unfortunate past that can't deny their claims?"

"That _is_ true…," Brown agreed, eyeing Loomis a long moment. "Everyone likes a scapegoat. You really believe in her innocence, don't you?"

 _"Absolutely,"_ Loomis spoke with such conviction it almost convinced _you_ ...and you _knew_ better.

"Alright, then, we'll simply ask her what the State mandates we ask, and we'll be on to the next person," Brown inclined his head respectfully.

"But--"

"Hush, Miller," Brown groused. The younger man pouted. "Now, Y/N...I need you to be honest with me. Did you see anything peculiar last night?" Loomis gently patted your arm and rubbed, what you supposed, were soothing circles on your hand with his thumb. Slowly, you nodded. You felt Loomis stiffen. "Was it someone you don't normally see around?" You shook you head. "Was it Kendall and Owen?" You nodded. "Okay...did you see what happened to them..?" You shook your head. "No. Hm...did you _hear_ anything unusual?" You let old emotions flow in, remembering the telltale sounds of _that man_ coming down the hall, crooning to you. Heat built behind your nose and eyes, tears gathering as you shrank into yourself a bit, inching your hands up to clench about your ears.

"What's she doin'?" Miller asked, eyes wide as you trembled.

"She heard something that scared her," Loomis guessed, gaining a single, timid, nod from you. "Wait….Megan, the girl who lives down the hall from her, was sexually assaulted. Y/N was sexually assaulted as a teenager. You heard it, didn't you?" The tears dripped down as you nodded, a shuddered breath escaping your lips.

"Were you up when it happened?" Brown persisted. You shook your head. "In bed?" You nodded. "Did you hear someone opening your door?" A whimper escaped your lips as you nodded, envisioning _that man_ finding you. You had to put on a good show, after all. "Did anyone come in?" You shook your head, covering your ears completely. "You heard even more disturbing noises, hm?" You nodded, breaths coming out more quickly.

"Shhh shhhh, it's alright, Y/N," Loomis wound an arm around you, gently patting your back and rubbing your shoulder. "You've got _her_ side of the story now...I think we should call it quits. She's gone through enough."

"Yes...I believe so, too," Brown nodded, Miller astonished. "Come on, boy, we're going to go see the night nurse now." Brown rose from the table.

"Y-Yes, sir!" He scrambled after him.

"Thank you very much for talking to us, Y/N," Brown made a point to smile at you as he tipped his hat. "And thank you both for bringing her and being apart of the conversation. We've got a clearer picture now."

"Anytime, Detective Brown," Loomis did his sucking up. "If you need anything else, anything at _all_ , just let me know."

"Will do," he tipped his hat again before striding out, Miller peeking back even as he stayed hot on his heels. The door shut behind them with a loud _'thunk da-dunk'_ , Loomis pausing a long moment beside you, obviously listening for them. You continued trembling, still shaken by memories and feelings you hadn't let yourself relive in _years…_

"Very convincing, Y/N, you can stop now," Loomis whispered, and a frown twisted your lips _. I don't_ **_want_ ** _to feel these things…_ You pushed at his arms, wiping your eyes with slow breaths, trying to calm your unsteady heart. 

"Hang on…," Rupert put his cold ass metal stethoscope to your back, and you flinched, goosebumps rising as he put the top part in his ears and listened. "Her heart's beating fast...like she really _is_ afraid." _Thank you, Rupert!_

"Is it guilt?" Loomis prodded and you shook your head. He didn't believe you were innocent at _all_ , did he..? "Fear of getting caught?" _No!_ You shook your head and turned to frown at him. "Why did you say you saw something peculiar last night, hm?" Because if you _didn't_ , they would know something was up! He was at _your_ door when he got killed! … "Can you write?" Now _that_ was a shocking change of subject. You eyed him a moment, deciding to be truthful- nodding hesitantly. He pulled out a mini legal pad and a fancy pen with an eraser on it, twisting it as he gave them to you. "Write, tell me why you said you saw something peculiar. Why you're still trembling, heart aflutter." _'Ever heard of_ **_'please'_ ** _?'_ You silently snarked, crinkling your nose at him before taking the proffered pen and pad. You hadn't written in a while, so your handwriting was a little sloppy…

 _'He was killed outside my door. It would have been weird if I_ _didn't_ _hear something. What I_ _actually_ _heard pissed me off. I had to remember bad things to act scared.'_ You passed the pad to him, watching his eyes widen and brows furrow as he read it over and glanced back at you. _What? Smarter than you realized?_ He read the note aloud, softly. So Rupert could hear. 

"I...have _so many_ questions," Loomis finally answered, looking a little lost. Was the answer to communicating with you so easy..? _No_ . You wouldn't have revealed that you can write if he hadn't offered you this way out of legal trouble. He was right- you would have been taken to jail if rumors prevailed over whatever you had managed to pull off...and that was _not_ where you wanted to go.

 _'Save them for the interview,'_ you scratched, making Rupert chuckle.

"I _knew_ you were a character," Rupert grinned. "But, since _I'm_ not conducting the interview, would you mind answering what you thought of to make your heart race like that..?" You paused a moment, tapping the eraser against your lips...before you wrote again.

 _'The way my dad used to hunt me down in the house before he raped me,'_ you wrote, pushing the pad up on the table and tossing the pen down like you'd touched something disgusting. It still made you uneasy to think about... Rupert read it this time, all semblances of a smile dropping right off of his face.

"And you could hear Megan down the hall," Rupert added on, clearing his voice. You nodded, staring at the legal pad.

 _"Did_ you kill them..? Because of what they did?" Loomis whispered. You sighed deeply, debating your response a long minute...before you slowly nodded. "And Mr. Burns?" Again, you nodded as you looked him dead in the eyes. "He was going to try something." Another nod. "But-"

 _'Save it for your interview,'_ you scribbled again. _'I won't answer anything else.'_

"Alright," he agreed, seemingly satisfied for now.

"What are we going to do about this page?" Rupert changed the topic. "We can't let the police get ahold of it…" You held your finger up before moving forwards and carefully tearing the sheet out. Deft fingers folded it up into a small square...and then you popped it into your mouth. "Y/N!"

"Have you lost your mind?!" Loomis hissed, and you levelled him with a _look_ . Did he _really_ just ask you that? While sitting with a supposed _crazy?_ In an _insane asylum?_ You made sure it was well-coated with saliva before you swallowed, making it easier to go down. _Easier_ , not easy. You had to swallow a few times to get it fully down, and not panic so your throat wouldn't constrict. Once it was, you waggled your eyebrows at him. "You really _are_ something else…" Your shoulders shook with your nearly silent laughter. _You haven't seen_ **_anything_ ** _yet_ . "I'm glad this amuses you... Rupert, would you please take miss Y/N back to her room? I have to make sure everything else is going... _smoothly."_

"With pleasure," he agreed, gently tapping your elbow. A smile tilted your lips at his gentle little gesture to get you to start moving and get up. He really _would_ make a good doctor one day. You stood up with him, Rupert keeping a light hold on your elbow.

"And...Y/N?" Loomis began. You looked back at him, starting to assume your usual zombified, torpid movements. "We will conduct the interview one week from today." Sluggishly you nodded, committing that to memory. It was enough time for him to gather a small compendium of questions to ask...and it was enough time for you to gather your thoughts and ready yourself for what was to come. 

Rupert began walking you out of the room and down the corridors of Smith's Grove. Maybe...just _maybe_ ...it _was_ time for a change...

**-End-**


	9. A New Plan

**Curiosities**

**Female Reader/Michael Myers**

**Warning** : injury, lewd talk, fluff, teasing, backwards Romeo-Juliet rough romancing, sneaking around, territory, gift, plan, blood, sadism, masochism, language, some NSFW sexy stuff, drugging, selfishness.

**Note: I watch my inbox for reviews every day… Feed a starving artist some reviews..? @.@**

**(Seriously, though, I love you guys' reviews. <3 They keep me going. ^^ )**

**Playlist:**

**[Spotify_Michael/Reader Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4AOPlzVZ4Vxnjn9MbH4p5L?si=Fr6RJ-o8SxGckFbY2fWTmQ) **

___________________________________________________

**Chapter 9 - A New Plan**

The rest of the day passed by achingly slowly, and you were happy beyond words to hear when the troublesome twosome police had gone home for the night. You were tired of being extra slow and stiff… But...you'd had a _lot_ of time to think on things today...and you'd come up with something a _little_ crazy. Pun intended. It was just lucky for you that Rupert was pulling a double.

"Good evening, Y/N, ready for your last checkup of the night?" He asked with a smile as he entered, automatic wrist blood pressure cuff in hand. You nodded as he came up to you and you gave him your arm. With the other you motioned against your knee like you were writing. "Oh...hold on…" He went out to his cart and came back with a scrap paper and cheap clicker pen. After he was done taking your blood pressure, you scribbled a little message.

 _'Can you take me to get some books?'_ There was a library _somewhere_ ...you just didn't know _where_ …

"Do you like to read?" He asked curiously, to which you bobbed your head.

 _'Sometimes_.'

"Nice," he grinned. "Tell ya what. I have three more people to get vitals on and give medicine to. After that, I'll come back and take you to the library. 'Kay?" You nodded with a smile pulling at your lips. _I'm sorry I'm about to cause you some trouble…_ And not just about the books. There would be another pit stop...he just didn't know it yet. "Good. I'm going to listen to your heart now…" He put the stethoscope to your back, quickly finishing that and the rest of his checks before heading out- locking the door back behind him. _Hurry back._ But, _of course_ , because you were waiting on him, it felt like _forever…_

"Ready?" Rupert came back around about fourty-five minutes later, according to the clock in the hall. You nodded and he unlocked the door. "We've got to be quiet now." Again, you nodded, Rupert taking your arm and closing up behind you before starting down the hall. It was _really_ quiet, and a bit eerie with the way the shadows played on the walls. He lead you down a few corridors before finally stopping in front of a set of double doors. He pushed one open and you were greeted with that lovely musty-papery smell you remembered from the library where you once lived. Rows and rows of books were shelved, by fiction and nonfiction, and there was even a small section of kids books for the mentally handicapped, you guessed. He flicked on the light. "Looking for something specific?"

"Mm," you hummed softly, pointing at the nonfiction sign.

"Nonfiction, huh?" He asked as he guided you over together rows. "We've got arts and crafts, writing, cars, houses, gardening, history, self-help--"

"Mmh!!" You nodded and started dragging him over to the self-help section. 

"Whoa, there!" He chuckled, being pulled along behind you as you started picking through the different kinds of self-help. "You're a woman on a mission, aren't you?" Nodding absently, you swiftly found what you were looking for. Even better, there were _five_ copies of the book! You pulled two, holding them up for him to see. "Sign language?" His brows arched. "You've got two, here…" You stepped back, preventing him from grabbing the other copy. "Okay, you got it on purpose. Who's the other copy for?" You pulled out the pen and bit of paper from before, using the books like a clipboard.

_'Michael'_

_"Myers?"_ He asked incredulously. You nodded enthusiastically. "You... _really_ like him, don't you?" A soft chuckle escaped your lips as you nodded, your free hand moving to your neck, fingers tracing the soreness of the bruise. " _And_ you're quite proud of that bruise…" He looked at you a bit funny, so you scrawled another message.

 _'I like it rough, and Michael is sexy. His hands are big and calloused- I like that. And being choked and bruised up. This necklace he gave me is pretty.'_ Your fingers splayed over the bruising as he read the note with wide eyes.

"You're very, er... _honest,"_ he managed to get out with a rosy flush painting his cheeks. Silly man. You grinned, amused that you'd embarrassed him.

_'Because I like you. Lindsey is right- you'll make for a great doctor.'_

"Thanks...but...do you _like_ me, or do you _Michael_ like me?" He asked teasingly, and you nudged him in the side playfully with a grin.

_'Just regular like. I can only Michael like one man at a time.'_

"Well that's good- 'cause I Michael like Lindsey," he nodded, making you laugh softly. You _knew_ it!

 _'Rupert and Lindsey sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g,'_ you wrote teasingly, letting him see.

"Y/N and Michael sitting in a tree," he teased right back. "B-i-t-i-n-g!" You doubled over with your quiet laughter, tears gathering in the very corners of your eyes. It had been _so long_ since the last time you laughed like this… Wiping at your eyes, he gently rubbed your back. "Alright, Y/N. Shall we head back now?" Calming your breaths, you stood erect again and slowly shook your head. "No? Where else do you want to go?"

 _'To give Michael his book,_ ' you scribbled down the side of the page. He sighed, looking uneasy. You could see the big _'no'_ emblazoned across his face…

"...This once and once _only_ , okay?" He surprised you. "We give him the book and leave. No backwards Romeo-Juliet rough romancing. Book _him_ and book _it._ Deal?" He was _definitely_ the best nurse you'd ever had. Hands down.

 _'Deal_ ,' you grinned up at him.

"Alright," he nodded, motioning back towards the door you'd come in. You started heading for it, books held tightly to your chest like a treasure. Soon... _hopefully_ ...you'd be able to communicate with him- _silently_ . "By the way...what do you want to do with that sheet of paper..? _Please_ tell me you're not going to gulp it down again…" _Haha!_

 _'Tear up and flush,'_ you waved off, getting a relieved breath from him as he peeked out of the doors, opening them fully when the coast was clear. He flicked off the light as you exited, quickly moving to your side and guiding you down the halls to a place you'd never been before...a much more secure area with more bars and locks he had keys for. There were a few guards and orderlies about, but he'd gotten you through them all with little to no suspicion. Finally, he brought you to a room at the end of a hallway, opening the slat on the door to reveal a barred window.

"Michael...you have a visitor with a gift," Rupert called softly, unlocking the door. Standing up on your tiptoes, you were able to see into the dimly lit room before he opened the door. Michael was hunched over a too-small desk doing... _something_ . You weren't sure _what_ . As the door swung open, his walls became visible...along with all of the masks he had made. _Woah…_ You got a load of them all, amazed. Most were similar, but there were subtle differences and _all kinds_ of different colors… Michael didn't turn back or acknowledge you in any way. "Go on." Rupert gently patted your back.

"Mmh," you nodded, hesitantly stepping foot onto Michael's personal turf. It was always a little thrilling when you got to wander into another killer's little world…but _his_ was especially interesting. Trudging forwards, dragging your feet so he would hear you coming, you made your way over to his side, peering around him to see what he was doing. Thick fingers carefully handled a big brush, washing a new, thin, layer of newspaper with paper mache glue. A new mask in the works. _Cool…_ You found yourself stepping to the side for a better view. He covered every inch with strips of newspaper, wrapping it around the edges and leaving holes for his eyes and mouth. Once he finished the layer, his hands hesitated...and you looked over to find his blue eyes burning into you.

"The gift?" Rupert prompted, and you startled, very nearly dropping the books. Pulling them apart, you held one out for him to see and take. His brow furrowed as he looked between it and you. "It's a sign language book. She wants to learn, and she wanted to know if you would like to, too." Michael looked back at him, then down at the book again...but he didn't take it, much to your dismay. Pulling them both in, you scrambled with the pen and paper, writing on the back of the page.

 _'We could talk silently- and in a way Loomis wouldn't be able to understand.'_ You hummed softly, showing him the note and holding the book out to him again. Slowly, hesitantly, he took it this time. Then he crooked his finger towards your pen and paper. Beaming, you handed it over, watching him scrawl one single word in question below your statement.

 _'Why?'_ He handed it back.

 _'I like you, and I don't plan on staying here forever...do you?'_ His head tilted to the side as he looked at your note, then up at you appraisingly with weary blue eyes. He almost looked half-asleep. You held your head high, resolution burning in your gaze as you stared him down...silently pleading for him to agree to come with you. His hand reached up, and you stayed _absolutely_ stock still...until his plump, calloused fingers grazed your neck...then you flinched, making a small sound of surprise when he suddenly ripped your bandage off. You stomped your feet and pressed your pursed lips tightly together as you huffed at him through your nose. His finger grazed the sensitive puckered skin he'd ruptured earlier with his little bite, running around and over it. A shudder coursed through you, your body switching gears as arousal began to set in again...

You nearly started when you heard a soft _'thunk'_ and felt his other hand on your thigh. It moved up leisurely, rough fingers dragging against your flesh, pulling your dress up. His hand that was at your neck moved down to the front of your dress, tugging you down. You let out a soft noise of surprise as he did, his lips finding that sensitive little patch of skin on your neck. His hot tongue laved it...before his teeth sank in again, a strangled moan passing your lips.

"Shit, shit, shit, _shit!"_ You could hear Rupert cussing from the door. It was drowned out by the growl in your ear, your free hand darting out to his broad shoulder, fingers digging in as his teeth stung and pinched your flesh deliciously. His whole mouth came down, tongue stinging and burning as you felt the suction. A thick finger flicked across your wanting sex, your simple white panties embarrassingly wet and clinging. The muscles in your thighs jumped, breath hitching… In retaliation, your tongue darted across the shell of his ear, your breaths nearly pants as you nipped the tip of it. He grunted and sluggishly pulled back, a bit of thick red staining his lips and orange mask. _Fuuuccckkk_ ...that was _your_ blood on him...and it was sexy as _hell…_ You leaned forwards before you could stop yourself, licking a dribble of it from his chin. His lips parted, and he started to lean in… "Y/N!"

"Hrmmm," you huffed, peering back at Rupert. He looked alarmed.

"We need to leave- _now,"_ he hissed softly. It was _then_ that you realized that the door was shut and he was peering out of the little hatch. Well... _shit_ . Turning back to Michael, you found him blinking blearily at you. He really _was_ half-asleep, wasn't he? Would he even remember this..? Releasing a sigh, you looked over his dazed face, deciding on a risky course of action. Gently but quickly, you leaned forwards, pressing your lips to his. They were warm and surprisingly soft...if a bit chapped. And he tasted like a humid July night on the Bayou...warm, earthy, and musky, with a hint of blood. _Delicious…_ You nibbled your bottom lip as you pulled away, giving a sad little wave as you headed back over to Rupert. You didn't _want_ to leave...but you knew you _had_ to...for now. He took you by the elbow, quietly opening the door and locking up behind you before taking you down the hall.

"I _knew_ he was awful slow and docile...biting aside," Rupert whispered so quietly you almost didn't hear as he navigated you both through the nearly empty hallways. "They drugged him up in case the detectives decided to come check him out. He's completely _zonked."_ Anger broiled beneath your skin. That was _completely_ unnecessary! Why did they have to do that?! _Ugh_. He wasn't sleepy at all, he was out of it… A pang pulsed in your chest. Did that mean the way he reacted to you wasn't because he was attracted to you..? That left a sour feeling in the pit of your stomach… You were at your room before you knew it, Rupert nicking a few things off of a cart on the way there. "Here we go…" He had you sit on your bed, immediately wiping your neck with a wet wipe.

"Why so glum?" He asked as he wiped away all of the blood.

 _'I hate mind-numbing drugs,'_ you scratched across your paper, back on the front side. So he didn't see your note with Michael. _'He probably never would have engaged with me if not for them.'_

"Ahh... _actually_ …the drug I overheard that they said they used was not only _potent_ , but...kind of an inhibition reducer," he chuckled, drying the area around your new bite and bandaging it up. "He probably did more than he normally might, and with a bit less...violence? Enthusiasm?" He chuckled as he paused. "Think tipsy. Still there enough in his mind to _know_ what he's doing, but inhibitions lowered enough that he did as he wanted with you. I _saw_ that hand go up…" Rupert raised a brow and your cheeks burned just a _little_. You flipped the paper over, folding the part where you talked to Michael so he couldn't see.

 _'Jealous? Go try it with Lindsey.'_ you teased, nudging him as you showed him.

 _"Y/N,"_ he tried to say scoldingly and failed, letting off a soft, embarrassed laugh. You grinned.

_'Thank you for everything tonight.'_

"You're welcome...don't be expecting this all the time, now."

 _'I won't.'_ You shook your head.

"But I may speak with Doctor Loomis on your behalf to see if I can get you some more time with Michael," he surprised you, hope beating in your chest. "He's never reacted with any sort of amorousness towards anyone like this before...it's always been either indifference or violence… He treats you differently. And we can use that as leverage with the good doctor. He's selfish when it comes to finding out what makes Michael tick, as I'm sure you've seen." You nodded as you chuckled. "But now that works to _your_ advantage, too." He winked at you, bringing that wide grin back to your face. He glanced down at his watch. "Alright...I'm going to have to head on. Have a good night, Y/N."

 _'You, too, Rupert.'_ You wrote, getting a grin from him. He mussed your hair before standing and heading out, locking the door behind him. Letting out a breath, you looked over your paper and all of the things you'd written. And Michael's singular, 'Why?' Grinning like an idiot, you took the paper to the bathroom, tearing it up before you flushed it down the drain. You had a feeling things were about to get very, very interesting from here on out… going back to your bed, you plopped down, beginning to study the sign language book. Everything would be in motion very, _very_ soon...and you _had_ to be ready. 

**-End-**


	10. One Angry Bird

**Curiosities**

**Female Reader/Michael Myers**

**Warning:** language, perverts, mention of rape, attempted rape, injury, blood, a hint of gore, blood lust, rage, fighting, plots, attempt at negotiation, death, heavy breathing, fluff, mention of police

Note: I'm sorry this took so long to come out, I'm taking an online course and all my brains went to the course...now they're muuuuusssshhhhh...

Playlist:

[Spotify Michael/Reader Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4AOPlzVZ4Vxnjn9MbH4p5L?si=-D_I8w_fQuC4l0JVn9EbrQ)

______________________________________________________

**Chapter 10 - One Angry Bird**

It started to feel like  _ soon _ would  _ never _ come. The pesky police hung around longer than anticipated, forcing you to behave and move like a snail. Reading was saved for night time, your hand-signing progress moving slower than you liked. It'd be easier with another person practicing  _ with _ you...like Michael. Sadly, you hadn't seen much of him since this started...and in two days the week would be up. You'd be confessing to Loomis and playing his little game… Sighing, you flopped back on your bed. The police  _ should _ be about gone for today…

"Y/N," an orderly called, unlocking your door. "Dr. Loomis wants to see you." Well, speak of the devil. You slowly sat back up and waited for the man to take you by the arm and stand you up. This orderly wasn't as familiar to you as others were...didn't you see him that once on the locked end where Michael stays..? Maybe they were changing it up.  _ Maybe _ . You got a little gut feeling that something about this might not be  _ quite _ right...and you listened to those little feelings. They kept you alive.

The man took you down damn near the lock-up area, and to a little meeting room with two other male orderlies you didn't recognize. "He isn't here yet?" The orderly who escorted you asked, leading you up to the desk.

"Nope, not yet," one sighed, while the other stared you down salaciously. You didn't like that one.

"Hm," the one behind you sighed, sliding his big hand down to your wrist. There was an odd jingling sound...and, in an instant, cold on your wrists. They were cuffed behind your back. A shiver slivered down your spine. This was  _ not good _ . You  _ did not _ like this at  _ all _ … Glancing around, you noted a window...but there were bars on it. Two chairs, one desk. Nothing of  _ substance _ to work with. You pretended to be interested in a colorful picture on the wall farthest from them, padding towards it. To your credit, he didn't stop you.

"Mark! Don't let go of her!" The nervous man hissed.

"It's fine," Mark, the man who brought you, answered. "It's not like she can go anywhere or do anything...she just likes the pretty picture." You tilted your head, glancing at the door you came through from the side of your eye. One way in...one way out. The door swings inwards.

"She  _ flipped _ Burns," the pervert spoke up irritatedly.

"Yeah, with hands unbound," Mark huffed right back at him. "We're safe."  _ Keep living in your delusion. _ Your lips pulled down as the door opened...and another orderly stood there.  _ Not _ Loomis. A big red flag was waving. There were four of them and one of you...and there was  _ no way _ you could take them all at once. Not handicapped like this…

"We ready to get this party started?" The last one grinned as he entered, shutting the door behind him.

"Announce it to the world, why don't you!" The nervous man whispered irritatedly.

"Oh, look, we're gonna rape a little jailbird!" He called, laughing as the nervous one jumped up. Your heart sank to your feet.  _ Yup _ . That little feeling was right. "Nobody cares...everybody's laying out from the police investigation and interrogations." Fuuuccckkkk...how were you going to get out of  _ this _ one..? Running was best, hiding and taking them out one by one...but getting out of the room was going to be the first issue… "Now...where's our pretty little jailbird?" He started towards you and you tensed. "St. Helens people say you're a murderer, little bird, but I don't believe it." You could feel his heat as he stopped behind you. "I think you're a--!"

"Mmph!" A grunt escaped your lips as you suddenly snapped your head back, giving a grit grin when you felt your head connect with his face. A satisfying crunch resounded, a reward worth the pain it caused to your head, and you didn't turn around or wait for his reaction. You took off towards the door, nearly tripping in your skid around, grabbing it with a cuffed hand and twisting.

"No you don't!" Mark grunted, caging you in between his strong arms and pushing the door shut all at once.  _ Fucker _ . A snarl curled at your lips as you bore your teeth at him, pinning him with a scathing look as a growl rose up past your lips. Fury frothed just beneath your flesh, pumping through your veins like poison. "Was that supposed to scare me?" You were in his face before you had a chance to think about what you were doing, warm, coppery blood pouring into your mouth from his nose as your teeth sank in.  _ "Shit!" _ He gave a cry as he stumbled back, but you didn't release his nose until you twisted sharply, feeling his flesh tear. He fell back, and you pushed back to the door, gripping the handle again.

"Nope," the pervert chuckled, putting a foot to the door. "Feisty little thing, aren't you?" Before you could launch yourself at him, you felt a hand on the chains behind your back, yanking hard enough to send you tumbling down to the floor.

"Alright, little bitch bird," the man you'd head bopped grinned, blood smeared down his face. "Not so tough now, are you?" A sneer worked its way across your face, and you moved to sit up...only to jerk back when a steel-toed shoe found your mouth. Pain bloomed from your bottom lip, and you could feel the warmth of blood already trickling down.  _ Shit _ …it was busted… "Grab her!" You immediately started trying to back away, bird man grabbing one leg, the pervert grabbing the other, and bloody Mark grabbing you by the back of your dress and by your fucking  _ neck! _ You growled and thrashed, huffing and trying to pull in air, his grip tightening as they picked you up.

"Table!" One of them grunted, slowly carting you that way.  _ Fuck that. _ Snarling, you looked up to find where Mark's arms were, and you quickly sank your teeth into the one holding your neck.

"Fuck!" Mark yelped, his grip loose enough that you were able to yank out of it. You used gravity to your advantage as you fell back with a little extra force, knocking into the other two's legs. Bird boy let go, you had to kick the other in the face for him to release you, dropping you fully to the ground. Rolling over, you got to your feet and ran for the door again, snatching the handle up and twisting. You pulled it open before they got to you this time, and you booked it down the hall, turning a corner...just to smack face-first into something hard and bounce back a little.  _ Ow. _

"Y/N?" Rupert's voice rang out from the side...but he wasn't the one you were focused on. Penetrating blue eyes devoid of the drowsiness of drugs were staring down at you...between your gaze and flickering down to your busted lip. The blood from it was trickling down your dress, you could  _ feel _ it…but you didn't have time to bother with it. Also the extra blood there, too, that wasn't yours. Men's voices behind you had your breath stuttering. "What's going on here? You're bleeding and...chained? Why are  _ you three _ bloody?"

"None of your  _ damn _ business,  _ Rhubarb _ , just go about your business and everything will be  _ peachy _ ," bird man crowed, and you growled softly, letting the rage sink back in along with the bloodlust you'd tried to keep on the outskirts of your mind.

"Steve...if you're up to something, you know I can't let it slide," Rupert spoke up. He would be no match for these guys…

"What you don't know...won't hurt you," Steve chuckled darkly, stepping up behind you again. Your lip curled and you tried to turn, but he held you by the arms, keeping you in position.  _ Fine _ . There's  _ other _ ways you can attack. Leaning back, you used every bit of strength you had to elbow him in the side. He jerked forwards and gasped for breath, your foot intermingling behind his only to snap forwards and trip him. Luckily his grip on your arms had loosened, and he didn't take you down with him.

"You see how violent she is! She needs to be taught a lesson!" Mark yelled, and you rolled your neck and shoulders in preparation. 

"She's retaliating," Rupert shot back at him. "I bet you four did something to her in that room. She's never done  _ anything _ bad to  _ me _ , and we've spent  _ plenty _ of time together."

_ "Please! _ Like she's a  _ person _ ," the pervert laughed.

"Go,  _ now," _ Rupert demanded firmly. "Or else I'll be forced to call the police for assault."

"Oh, you haven't  _ seen _ assault  _ yet," _ Mark replied darkly.  _ No...you haven't _ . You could feel Michael's heavy bloodlust beginning to rise into the atmosphere...but you couldn't savor it this time. Two sets of feet were growing close this time. Quickly. You spun on the balls of your feet, kicking out at the anxious one. He jumped back before he could be hit, and you kicked off the wall to throw your weight at Mark, who was heading for Rupert with one of those annoying little black clubs...like police wear. You crashed into him before he could strike, both of you tumbling to the floor with a groan and a grunt. You recovered faster than he did, getting back to your feet in time to defend Rupert from the pervert.

"Bitch!" He hissed as you kicked him in the side, knocking him off balance a second. Then you felt big hands on your right leg and on your left arm and shoulder.

"Got you now," Steve grinned. Rupert was over in a second, pushing at Steve's grip on you.

"Come on, let go, let's just part ways like nothing happened and I won't report anything," Rupert attempted to sway him...but Steve just laughed at him and said something in a haughty tone. You tuned out, watching the pervert approach Michael...who was breathing harder and looked like he might want to join in. The pervert reached for his little club, and rage seared through you like a wildfire. He may  _ want _ to do something, but he hasn't harmed  _ anyone _ yet! With a snarl, you lifted the foot he didn't have hold of, and kicked Mark in the face. Hard. And headbutted Steve, his attention still foolishly on Rupert. You freed your foot when Mark cried out and knocked Steve aside, making a mad dash for the pervert as he lifted the baton… You growled fiercely as you bit into the arm holding the baton as hard as you could, blood instantly flowing, sweet in your mouth, as you twisted and pulled him back, away from Michael. 

_ "Get off!" _ The pervert screeched, turning as much as he could and switching hands with the baton, swatting you with it. It stung your shoulder and side, but you didn't let go. Suddenly, there was a  _ lot _ more stinging...batons with more precision and force slamming against your back, arms, and sides with bruising force. Still, you didn't relent. Not even when hot tears spilled from your eyes as they screwed shut. It hurt  _ so much… _

You felt your arms being lifted, and a strangled sound came from you as a baton landed in a place that knocked all of the air from your lungs. The next thing you were aware of was being yanked back by your hair, taking a little of the pervert's meat with you as you were finally pulled from his arm and tossed to the floor. You spit out his flesh and meat, trying to gasp for breath as the batons came raining down again. Curling into yourself, all you could feel was pain...and all you could hear was the heavy, loud  _ 'thwack' _ s every time a baton came down on you...and Rupert's voice, barely, in the background somewhere. 

After what felt like a small eternity.. _.something_ changed. _Is there one less hitter? Two, maybe?_ You couldn't put a finger on it until it stopped _completely_ , a sickening _crunch_ catching your attention. Slowly, hesitantly, cracking an eye open, you got to witness Michael toss Steve's limp body to the side like a rag doll. _Damn_...you knew he was strong, but… Rupert sounded weak and sick as you heard another _'thunk'_. Poor guy. Probably passed out from shock. You watched as Michael turned to you, feeling his intense gaze on you as he strode forwards and knelt down. One of those big hands of his came up, brushing the hair from your face surprisingly gently. It smelled like sweat and glue. _The chains are broken...what_ ** _strength…_** You began to move, slowly, very slowly… Ah, fuck. You couldn't lift yourself up. Not with your hands chained behind you. _Too bad I'm not super human like him_. Rolling onto your left arm was a bad idea. It hurt pretty badly...and so did your ribcage. More so as you rolled onto your back with a grimace. Blinking blearily up at Michael...you were surprised to find mild concern in his eyes. Too bad you couldn't use your hands for sign language, either…

_ 'Thank you,' _ you mouthed, trying to focus on slow, even breathing. He blinked, surprise lighting his pretty eyes before he raised a hand to his forehead and brought it down in an arch to his chest. It was  _ your _ turn to be surprised.

_ 'You're welcome,' _ he signed with ease, a smile blooming across your face.  _ He's reading the book. _ The realization had you grinning like an idiot. Michael's head tilted to the side again, and he began to sign. You paid close attention.  _ 'Why are you smiling?' _

_ 'I'm happy you are learning, too,' _ you mouthed slowly so he could understand. He nodded once.

_ 'When are you leaving?' _

_ 'Soon,' _ you mouthed, startled when a trembling Rupert came to your side, stammering and checking you over.

_ 'You have a plan,'  _ it wasn't a question, but a statement. One you nodded to.  _ 'I'm coming with you.' _ And you thought you were happy before...warmth was flowing through your veins, easing the pain some as you nodded. To your utter shock, he slid his hands up under your back and legs, slowly picking you up and standing with you. You lolled into his big, warm body, nestling your head in the crook of his neck.

"M-Michael…," Rupert stammered, eyes wide as you peered down at him. Was that a bruise on his face..? Michael grunted at him and he flinched.

_ 'Room,' _ you mouthed, and it looked like realization  _ finally _ hit.

"Y-You wa-want to c-carry her t-to her room?" Rupert asked, still visibly trembling. Michael inclined his head. "Right! Oh-kay! T-this way." He started staggering down the hall, leading the way. Michael was a smooth-ass walker. No bumps, no jostling, and very, very quiet...except for his heavy breathing. And that was kinda sexy… Rupert lead the way up to a nurses station, the orderlies jumping into action when they saw Michael with you. Rupert stopped them. "No!  _ No! _ He saved us!"  _ That _ turned heads. "Four orderlies attacked Y/N...I couldn't stop them. They beat her. Michael...stopped them. We need four ambulances and a coroner." He went on to describe where they needed to go before waving Michael forwards. He followed Rupert all the way to your room, the nurse opening it so Michael could take you in and sit you down on your bed. He did so and stepped away. You were a little sad to be away from him…and hurting. His heat helped. "Thank you so much for carrying her back, Michael. And for saving us…" Michael inclined his head, glancing from Rupert to you.

"Mmph," you grunted, rattling the chains behind your back.

"Huh? Oh! The chains!" Rupert set into action, sitting by you and flipping through keys, trying a few on you until the lock clicked open. A hiss of a sigh passed your lips as your arms fell apart.  _ God that feels good… _ Lifting them up slowly, you silently assessed the damage, soreness and pain throbbing in both of them. No breaks...probably no fractures. You moved them around, and your wrists and hands, too. Full mobility...that was good. You would need your hands. Gingerly rubbing your wrists, you looked up at Rupert. "It looks like you don't have any breaks in your arms...what about…" He prodded your ribs, and you immediately winced. Talk about  _ sore _ …you'd be feeling that for  _ days… _ "No breaks. You might have fractures, though...you'll need to be checked." You nodded in reluctant agreement...your whole body felt like a big bruise. Without arousal, it didn't feel good. Not at  _ all _ . Turning back to Michael, you signed properly.

_ 'Thank you.' _

_ 'Why did you…,' _ Michael signed, then paused, spelling the rest out. You watched carefully.  _ '...stop him from hitting me?' _

_ 'Because…,' _ you started, more sluggish in your movements. You alternated between spelling words out and using signs for words you knew.  _ 'It was a cheap shot and I didn't want to see you hurt.' _

_ 'Why?' _

_ 'I like you,' _ you signed back slowly.

_ '...Why?' _ He signed, and you sighed and chuckled at the same time.

_ 'Many reasons. You're big, you're warm, you have a bad past, too, you gave me a pretty bruise necklace, you're sexy, you understand the darkness and blood lust-' _

"While it is awesome you two are communicating, this isn't the time," Rupert butted in with an apologetic tight-lipped smile. "Y/N, you need to stay up and wait- you're going to have to be looked over by your official nurse. Michael, I have to get you back to your room. Loomis...is going to want to see you  _ both _ in the morning, I suspect, so be ready...the mix of this with the previous issue with the police is  _ not _ going to go over well…"  _ No kidding. _ You sighed, turning back to Michael.

_ 'Good night- I'll get back to you with the plan,' _ you bid to him.

_ 'Okay,' _ he inclined his head, the next coming slower.  _ 'Good night.' _ A smile tugged at your lips as you nodded back to him.

"Alright...stay awake, Y/N, I'll send him right down," Rupert nodded at you, moving to stand near Michael. "Come on, Michael, it's time to go back." Rupert lead Michael out, the large man looking back at you once more before stepping out behind him, the door being locked shortly after. You sighed again. With all of these new complications, you might have to speed up your plans… _ damn _ . At least you were  _ somewhat _ acquainted with the layout...but you were going to need to make a copy of the floorplans. You knew the number of Michael's room...you just had to deal with the cameras and get there. And snag a pair of nurse's keys. You'd figure it out later...for now, you just needed to rest. Flopping back on your bed, you shut your eyes for just a minute...and fell into the embrace of the welcoming darkness…

**-End-**


	11. Human

**Curiosities**

**Female Reader/Michael Myers**

**Note:** I  _ really _ struggled with this chapter. Between studying, taking a State exam, and now starting to work on getting training for my new job while working my old job until October 30th, I haven't had much time to write. And I'd been struggling with the plot. I wasn't going to do this bit until later, but I think it would be more advantageous to do it  _ now _ . Yes, Samhain comes from the original movies, but! Unlike them, I'm not mentioning it and dropping it. It has an actual  _ place _ in the plot. 

**Warning:** blood, injury, language, Dr. Asshole, tough but fair, mention of intent to rape, death, concussion, concussion side effects, medication side effects, dizziness, a killer's mind, mind games, arousal, HE HAS SPOKEN, Samhain, a foreign entity, loss of consciousness 

**Playlist:**

[Michael/Reader Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4AOPlzVZ4Vxnjn9MbH4p5L?si=-D_I8w_fQuC4l0JVn9EbrQ)

______________________________________________________

**Chapter 11 - Human**

Your rest was  _ extremely _ short lived.

Your nurse came and shook you awake before proceeding with a complete and total examination, getting you bandaged up and noting all of the bruising on your body. Your ribs weren't broken, thankfully...but they still hurt.  _ All _ of you hurt…and you  _ did _ have a concussion. Nurse Mira chewed you out for going to sleep, and was hell bent on keeping you awake. All you wanted was to  _ sleep _ …

"Excuse me," Rupert poked his head in. He  _ was _ bruised up- there was a big purple-black splotch across half of the right side of his face. "Dr. Loomis is here, and he wants to speak with both Michael and Y/N as soon as possible in the meeting room around the corner." Dr. Asshole was  _ actually _ here now? Huh.

"Well it looks like you  _ do _ have a sure method of staying up," Mira grinned triumphantly and you sighed, rubbing your eyes wearily. She was a hardass...and a smartass...but she was a good nurse. "I'll bring her in a minute." She waved, and Rupert nodded before heading off. "Are the pain meds helping any yet?" You had to think a minute, tilting your head and motioning 'a little' with your hand by putting your pointer finger and thumb up with about a centimeter between them. "Well it's only been about...ten minutes. It'll kick in soon. I gave ya the good stuff." Mira smirked and winked. Wait...what  _ did _ she give you..? "Come on, best get this over with as soon as possible."

Mira waved to you and you limped over to her, your right leg battered  _ much _ worse than the left one. Not only was it bruised up, it felt like a muscle was pulled somewhere in the back of your leg, near the knee. Ugh. "I know it sucks to walk on, but your muscle was all knotted up. You gotta work it out," Mira explained, confirming your thoughts on the damned thing. "Here." She grabbed onto your right forearm as you made it just beyond the door. "Lean on me some." You let some of your weight redistribute to her as you both made your way down the hall. Slowly and steadily. But it felt like a small eternity before you reached the meeting room...it was  _ so _ frustrating to be sore and hurting like this. You couldn't remember the last time you'd been messed up this bad...you'd always been so careful…

Mira rapped on the door when you  _ finally _ got there, breathing harder and tired. Ready for a nap. She didn't wait for Loomis to respond, she opened the door, the room filled with orderlies. Loomis awaited at the desk, a pen and pad on the surface, and Michael was seated about six feet away from an empty chair on the left.  _ Your _ chair. Oohh were you ready to sit in it…

"The prodigal daughter arrives," he smiled thinly, Michael peeking back at you as Mira helped you to the chair. A relieved sigh exited your lips as you sat, weariness weighing your eyelids as you blinked up at Loomis.

"She's pretty badly beaten, so I gave her some Vicodin," Mira told Loomis, but it had you looking at her. Well...you'd never had  _ that _ before...but you heard it was good stuff. "It'll start easing up soon." She winked at you again, giving your shoulder a gentle squeeze before heading out and shutting the door behind her. Loomis was quiet up until that point.

"Y/N... _ please _ , approach the desk and write your account of what happened tonight," He spoke and you glowered at him. Asshole. Holding up your hand, you motioned to the pen and paper. "No,  _ you _ come  _ here _ ." You had to release a steadying breath before carefully getting back up on that leg and limping to the desk, head held high. You weren't going to let him get to you. Grabbing the pen up, you put it to the page and began to scratch down what happened.

_ 'Mark came to my room and got me. He said you were here to see me, but I thought something was off when he took me down by the locked ward. The pervert was there, and the anxious guy. Mark had my wrists chained before I realized what was going on. I was already devising a plan of escape when Steve came in talking about raping me.' _ You took another breath and shut your eyes a moment, remembering what came first in the blur of activity that had followed.  _ 'He came up behind me, and I headbutted him. I ran for the door, and Mark caged me in. I bit his nose and grabbed for the door when he stumbled back. The pervert goaded me, keeping the door shut. I lunged at him, but Steve yanked me down to the floor by the chains. One of them kicked me in the face.' _ Your tongue ghosted across the stinging split in your lip.

_ 'They all grabbed me and started hauling me to the desk. I bit Mark's arm to get him to let go, and Steve let go when I slammed into their legs. I kicked the other guy and scrambled to my feet and out the door. Around the corner, I bumped head-on into Michael. Rupert tried to stop them when they came back around, but they were already pissed off. I remember elbowing and tripping Steve and then-' _ You paused. It was blank.  _ The concussion _ . You nearly groaned, trying  _ hard _ to remember.  _ 'There's a black hole in my memory, but I know I was conscious. I know I fought...to protect Rupert and Michael. They were innocent in the ordeal. The next thing I remember is being on the floor, in so much pain, and Michael killing Steve and tossing him to the side. He saved us.' _ With that, you set the pen aside and slid the pad to Loomis to read. He took it and went over it a long moment before looking at you again.

"The concussion is affecting your memory," were the first words out of his mouth. You nodded, feeling...kind of funny. Was the world tilting a little? "Is any of this even true?" Again, you nodded, more vehemently this time. The world shook with your nods, and you swayed on your feet. Was it the concussion or the meds..? Snatching the paper back, you wrote a simple sentence.

_ 'Part is missing, none is a lie.' _

"And Michael saved you...by killing the four men?" Again, you nodded, feeling even more off balance. "What would you have done if they hadn't been around the corner?"

_ 'Split them up and killed them one by one.' _

"Why? Why  _ kill _ them?"

_ 'Because they were scum!! If it wasn't me, it would have been another woman that would have been their victim! Someone who couldn't fight back like I can!' _ You slammed the pen down as you turned it towards him to read. 

"You're very passionate about this," he noted, taking a quick look over your note. "Is it because of your history?"  _ Why else, dumbass?!  _ You snarled as you scratched a  _ 'Yes' _ onto the side of the sheet. "So...you feel like you're saving people by killing some? Rapists. Like a superhero?"

_ 'I have no misconceptions. I realize killing is immoral. But  _ _ someone _ _ has to take out the trash.' _ Breaths stuttered in your throat as you crumpled to the ground. What the fuck was  _ happening..? _ You felt...well, it didn't hurt as bad, but you were dizzy as shit and a little winded…

"Hm," Loomis hummed, and you slowly gazed up to find two of him staring down at you judgementally. "How does it feel to be human? After all this time of killing and playing God?" For a split second, your heart beat in fear and you felt small.  _ No! _ You were  _ not _ going to let him win! With a growl, you got up on your knees and reached up, climbing the desk and back onto your trembling legs.

_ 'The fuck did you do to me?!' _

"Vicodin can cause dizziness, drowsiness, shallow breathing, and nausea, among other things," Loomis listed off nonchalantly. "I take it you've never been administered that particular drug before." You shook your head, gritting your teeth as you managed a half-standing position over the desk, holding yourself up pretty much by your arms as everything swam around you. It was difficult to write your next words.

_ 'Not human, not God.' _

"What  _ are _ you then?" Loomis asked, sounding genuinely interested. Your concentration on your answer was already strained by trying to remain standing, but it was broken altogether by a nervous orderly's voice and the scrape of a chair against the floor. By the time you were able to turn back, Michael was rounding his chair, just behind you now, and he sat back down, hands chained behind him. Curiosity picked at you, but not for long. One of those thick, muscular legs of his prodded your rear, sliding between your trembling legs. Did...did he want you to sit..? Slowly, you lowered yourself down onto his leg, looking back at him. Sheez...two of him...all intense-looking, too... At least he made it easy to find his leg. You did a quickly motioned 'thank you' in sign language...and you  _ think _ he nodded. It was hard to tell with everything shifting and moving and shit. Ugh. NEVER again! This medicine was  _ horrible!! _ Turning back to the paper, you wrote quickly to try and distract Loomis from the brief interaction.

_ 'Some have said angel, but I'm not saintly enough for that. So your only options are fallen angel, vengeful spirit, and demon. Your choice.' _

Sliding the paper over to Loomis, you nearly let out a noise as Michael's leg lifted up... _ high _ . You  _ immediately _ went sliding back, your nether regions grinding against his leg, gown hiking. You missed grabbing the desk when you fell off balance, grunting when you tipped forwards, body  _ completely _ straddling his leg. At least your head didn't hit his knee...still, you were left reeling. And a little hotter between the thighs… To your utter surprise, he continued to lift his leg until you were sitting against him, weight resting fully on him, before he let his leg back down. He shifted and there were a few loud pops as he grunted, his arms coming down in front of you.  _ Hot damn _ ...he popped his shoulders out and back into place to get them there, one winding around your waist to keep you steady against him, you figured.

"Michael!" Loomis more gasped than anything, eyes wide.  _ What? He's not going to hurt me. _ You rolled your eyes as you leaned back against the huge man, one arm resting over his as you nestled your head into the crook of his neck cheerily. You could tell he  _ was _ a little irritated, but not at  _ you _ . And he smelled so nice...musky and masculine with a  _ hint _ of blood on him still. You relaxed  _ completely _ against him; you could sit right here all night… Curiously, Michael motioned to Loomis with his free hand. "What..? Do you want to write, too?" The good doctor looked absolutely  _ astounded _ as you felt Michael nodding. Slowly, Loomis brought over the pen and paper, letting Michael take it.

_ 'ENOUGH.' _ He scrawled it across the page in all capital letters.

"E-Enough?"

_ 'LET HER REST.' _

"I can't let her go to bed now, Michael, she could slip off into a coma," Loomis explained, and Michael went still a moment.

_ 'SAMHAIN IS COMING,' _ is all he wrote, and it confused you...and Loomis, too, by the looks of him. What was Samhain?

"What has the pagan celebration of life and rebirth have to do with this..?" Loomis asked. During his question, Michael had tilted your chin up and lowered his face down to yours. He whispered... _ something _ ...against your lips, it made your lower lip tingle and sting, before he devoured them. Slow, hot, and...strange. You felt  _ strange _ . Aroused?  _ Definitely _ . That bit of pain in your lip only intensified it now. But there was something  _ else _ to this kiss than that…and it came when he pried your lips open with his tongue. It was hot, and heady, and tasted  _ so fucking good _ ...your whole body heated up, hands grasping at his arm as he held you firmly in place. He kept slow...and it felt like something hot was filling up your body, from your toes on up. And it  _ wasn't _ arousal. The only way you found to describe it was...something that  _ wasn't _ you  _ or _ him, but it was  _ becoming _ you. And even  _ that _ didn't make sense to your hazy mind. Maybe it was the medicine..?  _ No _ . This felt...it was too  _ real _ . He didn't stop until you felt like you might burst with the heat, cheeks and ears burning as you whimpered into his mouth. His tongue roved over your sore lip, the taste of blood dripping into your mouth as arousal rose up again- a  _ completely _ different heat from the strange one that filled you up. Weariness set in again, and he leaned forwards once more to write.

_ 'SHE WON'T DIE NOW.' _ He scratched onto the paper, and you felt an odd ominousness about those words.

"Oh,  _ yes _ , because you  _ kissed _ her,  _ of course," _ the sarcasm in Loomis' voice was palpable, but you were inclined to believe Michael. You felt... _ different _ . "That isn't how it  _ works _ , Michael."

_ 'What did you do to me?' _ You mouthed, looking up at Michael blearily. Why did the exhaustion come rushing back in like that..? He didn't answer, just pulled your feet over his other knee and carefully took you into his big, strong arms. Standing, he easily cradled you close and started to walk out of the room. Loomis' voice and several orderlies' floated to your ears...but your consciousness was fading in and out. You couldn't understand what they were saying. The gentle rock from his gait, his warmth, and his nice smell were all working against you, making you sleepy. But you didn't  _ want _ to sleep now! Still...you couldn't fight it off for long. Darkness consumed you, all of the noise just fading away…

**-End-**


	12. Whispers in The Dark

**Curiosities**

**Warning:** nightmare, whispers, fear, injury, language, stubbornness, mention of roughness, mention of sexual things

**Note:** Sorry it's kind of a short in-between chapter, I just want to make sure I'm releasing content at least once a week! And I'm still doing kind of rough between working full time and training in my down time I'd usually use to relax and write...T.T I'll have more time next week...

**Playlist:**

[Michael/Female Reader](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4AOPlzVZ4Vxnjn9MbH4p5L?si=-ptIMTAoQX2zHSWIlVrOeg)

__________________________________________________

**Chapter 12 - Whispers in The Dark**

You jolted awake, startling as you bounced a little. Cold sweat trickled down your back, harsh pants echoing in the small room as your eyes darted all around. 

_ Your room.  _

It was as dark and bleak as ever...but there were no signs of the powerful shadowy figures from your dreams. No one was holding you down...but you could almost  _ swear _ you could hear that eerie whispering coming from the very corners of the room…

_ Creee- _

"Nhh!" You jumped up, nerves frayed at the creaking of your door. Your chest heaved as you swayed, the room tilting as Lindsey stepped into the space.  _ Finally back from vacation, eh? _

"Y/N!" She gasped, at your side in a flash. Carefully, slowly, she helped you back to your bed. "Just sit, okay? I heard how rough last night was…" She nibbled her bottom lip. Probably worrying over Rupert. You tapped your wrist.  _ What time is it? _ "Hm..? Oh...it's six thirty-five in the evening. We thought you were comatose...you wouldn't wake up for  _ anything…" _ She shook her head. Maybe you  _ were _ ...you were  _ definitely _ stuck in that weird dream there for a while… "No, I've got to go call Doctor Loomis and let him know. Just...don't get up, okay?" You nodded slowly, the world not tilting so much. But you were grounded now. Lindsey nodded and headed off, keeping an eye on you as she backed out of the room. Like you were going to fall out again.  _ Nope _ .  _ Not _ happening. You were  _ wide _ awake now.

Looking down to survey the damage from earlier, you expected to see darkening bruises blossoming across your skin. Red marks. But...that's not what you saw. And you weren't all that sore, either. Pulling your gown up over your legs and torso, you were shocked to find green splotches all over, the very centers of them kind of dark...but not terribly. Not like fresh bruises. She did say  _ last night _ , right? You weren't going crazy... _ right? _ As it was, you weren't so sure…

"Y/N?" Peering up, you found Rupert looking at you incredulously with a rosy hue to his cheeks. Your panties were showing, but so what? What was with the bruises? Why were they going away? Why didn't it hurt so much? You pointed to the bruises, brow furrowed, touching some before letting the dress fall over your lap. Stretching your right leg, you found it didn't pull like it did before...like the muscle was about healed. Shuffling caught your attention, your eyes dragging over to Rupert as he approached. "Does it hurt?" You shook your head as he came to kneel beside you, Lindsey bounding back into the room.

"Isn't it weird?" She asked softly, coming to sit at your other side, prodding your lip. It was sore...but it didn't sting like a newly busted lip  _ should _ . "They healed so fast...and  _ you're _ still all black and blue." And he was. Half of his face was shadowed by a glaring black-blue bruise.

"It is…," he agreed, clicking on a little flashlight and holding your chin with his other hand. "Open your eyes wide for me."  _ Concussion check _ . You did as asked, blinking rapidly when he eventually finished appraising your eyes. There was a halo of yellow-white in your sight… "No sign of a concussion. Headache?" After doing a mental check, you shook your head. "Dizziness?" Now  _ that _ you nodded to. Slowly, of course. "You should probably still rest and take it easy." You motioned with your hands that you wanted to write.

"Oh! Hang on!" Lindsey bounced up and out of the room like a rabbit. You kind of missed her get up and go energy. She was back in just a moment with a pen and small notepad in hand. Handing it to you, you were quick to scribble a message.

_ 'I want to see Michael.' _

They shared a worried look.

"I don't think that would be a good idea...especially not in your condition," Rupert cautioned gently.

_ 'He did something to me. I need to know  _ _ what _ _.' _

Again, you were met with worried hesitance. "You can't make the trip," Rupert reinforced, patting your hand gently.

_ 'I like proving people wrong.' _ You glowered at him, jaw set defiantly. You'd  _ crawl _ there if you had to.

"Okay, you don't need to make the trip- for your  _ health _ ," he put it a different way, and you were just about to retort when Lindsey piped up.

"Why don't we bring Michael  _ here?" _ She suggested, and you could have kissed her.

"W-What? No!"

"Why not?" She persisted.

"Because she's in no condition to endure anything stressful right now, no matter  _ how _ fast...or  _ unnaturally _ she's healing," Rupert sighed, looking…perplexed. "What if he decided to choke her? Her body probably couldn't take the shock…"

"Why  _ would _ he if he saved both of you and even carried her back here after the meeting with Doctor Loomis?" Lindsey questioned--  _ plausibly _ , if you had any say in it.

"During the middle of it," he corrected with a sigh, running a hand through his short hair. "And, you know...they like it rough." His cheeks were pink again as a breath of a laugh passed your lips.

"Wait...like  _ what _ rough?" Lindsey asked, confusion bright in those pretty eyes of hers. You just  _ had _ to enlighten her.

_ 'Sex.' _ Sliding the page to her, you got to watch her mouth form a little 'o', realization dawning across her face. Heat gathered in her cheeks, making them turn red as the embarrassment set in. Absolutely  _ priceless _ … You pulled the page back and scribbled a little more.  _ 'I'll just tell him I'm not in the mood. He'll listen. Please? I  _ _ need _ _ to see him.' _ After reading it, Lindsey was contemplative for a long moment and Rupert just sighed again.

"Rodrick is working tonight, isn't he?" She asked softly. " _ He _ would help us…"

"Alright, alright,  _ fine!" _ Rupert grunted as he stood, very obviously not happy about the whole situation. "We get him to turn certain cameras off, and we get Mikey from there to here. But this is the  _ last _ time." He levelled you with a stern look, and you nodded quickly...regretting that decision just as fast as you'd made it, a hand raising to cradle your head. Everything was  _ swimming _ again...

"Thank you, Rupert," Lindsey jumped up with a grin, pecking his cheek.

"You owe me one," he huffed back at her.

"I'll make it worth your while," she winked at him with a mischievous grin before laying a none-too-quick or subtle kiss on his lips.  _ Damn _ . A hint of jealousy rose up, but you squashed it back down. Michael would be here soon...and maybe you could get a kiss or two in after he had a chance to explain himself.

"I'm gonna hold you to that," Rupert murmured back to her, pressing another kiss to her lips before backing away and clearing his voice. He even had the courtesy to blush. What? Had he forgotten you were sitting there? "Sit tight Y/N, we'll be back soon." You gave them a little salute as they headed out, Rupert reluctant and Lindsey giggling as they closed the door behind them. The key turned, clinking in the lock, and no sooner than they began walking away did the little hairs on the backs of your arms and neck start to stand up...and the indistinct whispering began again. What the  _ fuck _ was happening?! Unnerved, you carefully got to your feet and went to stand in the light that filtered in from the open slat in your door. Huddled into the cold metal, your gaze flickered from the empty, loud, dark corners of the room to the bright hallway just out of your reach.  _ Hurry back… _

**-End-**


	13. Samhain

**Curiosities**

**Warning:** language, mention of roughness, Samhain, whispers, Dr. Asshole, the Veil, dead, deities, mention of rape, deals, insanity, perversity, darkness, damning, arousal, rage, killer mentality, blood lust, healing, shock, telepathy, punishment.

 **Note:** I tried _so_ hard to get this out for Halloween, but I _just_ missed the mark. Happy Belated Halloween and Samhain everyone! I hope you like my rendition of it...and the inward twist of my favorite story. <3

 **Edit** : I edited the paragraph that begins with Michael saying 'No one is faultless...' I haven't felt good with that part, and just got around to fixing it! I apologize for the very long wait...I'm out of a job right now and times are hard. I'm trying to write a novel to sell on Amazon. It would be _something_... My parents are paying me to thoroughly clean their house right now, though, so I'm trying to do that. But I'll have another chapter of this up soon. I'm itching to write on it!

**Playlist:**

[Michael/Y/N](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4AOPlzVZ4Vxnjn9MbH4p5L?si=mN9fXrHSRieOUeAKfvuOng)

__________________________________________________

**Chapter 13 - Samhain**

The whispering was louder now, and it was still indistinct. You had _no idea_ what was being said...but it was raising your hackles and starting to freak you out! Goosebumps crawled across your flesh, little hairs standing on end as you bared your teeth and squinted at the shadows. You were trying to catch a glimpse of who- or _what-_ was making that noise…

"Y/N?"

Jolting away from the door, nerves frayed to their very ends, you turned to find Rupert unlocking the door with a curious expression on his face. "You alright in here?" He peered around, Michael looming behind him, eyes burning into you. Lindsey danced behind him, trying to get them both inside the room. Once they were, she shut the door, Rupert turning back to you. Nodding and flashing a smile seemed to appease him, but you noticed how Michael's gaze burned on down your arms to your trembling hands. _He_ _knew…_ "Okay, well...Lindsey and I have bought you an hour and a half. No rough stuff, no maiming, no choking. Got it?" He levelled you both with a look, to which you chuckled and nodded, and Michael inclined his head. "Be good, guys, or this'll be your _final_ secret visit."

"Come on, Ru, don't spoil their fun," Lindsey grinned, all but pulling a protesting Rupert out the door, sliding the slat closed behind them. 

You almost wished they had stayed. 

The shadows were dancing oddly across the room in the dim light, and there were whispers again...soft, and echoing out from the darkened corners. Michael's eyes flicked to them…could he hear them, too..? Maybe you _weren't_ going crazy.

 _'Do you hear them?'_ You signed as soon as those intense steely cornflower blue eyes turned back on you. His crimson mask was a little unsettling in the atmosphere.

_'Yes.'_

_'What_ **_is_ ** _that?'_

 _'Your bruises are almost healed.'_ You frowned at his abrupt change of subject, eyes roving over you again. Down to your trembling hands in your gown. _'You're afraid.'_

 _'I don't like trying to face off with something or someone I can't see,'_ you huffed at him, a scowl working at the edges of your lips.

 _'They aren't here to fight,'_ Michael shocked you. What did he know about these... _things?_ _'They're harmless. Heralders.' Heralder_. Like, someone who announces someone else's arrival? _Whos_ arrival? The look on your face must have reflected your question. _'Do you know what Samhain is?'_

 _'Didn't Dr. Asshole say something about it being a festival of life and death?'_ You answered hesitantly. Unsure. The memory was a little fuzzy…

 _'He did, but it's not,'_ Michael replied with the hint of a smirk hiding beneath that mask, his hands moving pretty fast. He was _really_ practicing, wasn't he? _'It's a Pagan festival of death and rebirth, a celebration and remembrance of their ancestors and dead. On October 31st, the Veil around the world thins and allows for better communication with the dead. And with the gods and goddesses of death and the underworld.'_ Huh. Kind of strange...and those little hairs were rising on the back of your neck again.

 _'What's the Veil?'_ You questioned, trying to get a good grip on what he was saying.

 _'It's the invisible but present barrier between our realm and the realm of spirits and gods,'_ he answered. Michael was very... _knowledgeable_ about this kind of stuff… _'If you pray hard enough, the gods will respond.' Okay._ Another strange chill skittered down your back. You didn't really take to any religions, _knowing_ there was no way in hell you were going to land anywhere nice in the end. But...the conviction in his eyes...for some reason, you found it terrifying...

 _'A god answered your prayer?'_ You asked the dreaded question you _really_ weren't sure you wanted an answer to.

 _'Several, actually,'_ he stunned you. ' _Anubis, Osiris, Yama, Meng Po, Freya, Hecate, Hel, Morrighan, Whiro, Demeter, Thanatos, and Hades. Some were curious, others came to me with intent...but I favored one over the rest- Hades. God of the Underworld.'_ That was one god you _definitely_ knew out of the bunch, and your nose crinkled as you remembered the old story someone once read to you of him. They had tried to trigger you...but ended up just pissing you off.

_'The god who raped Persephone.'_

_'That was incorrectly translated.'_

_'How so?'_ You pursed your lips at him.

 _'It is called 'The_ **_Taking_ ** _of Persephone'_ , _not 'The_ **_Rape_ ** _of Persephone','_ Michael began. His fingers were _flying-_ you didn't have a moment to interrupt him. _'It was custom, back in those days, to ask the father of the bride for her hand in marriage. Zeus, Hades' brother, was her father, and he readily agreed to it. But they_ **_both_ ** _knew Persephone's mother, Demeter, wouldn't agree to it. So Zeus distracted her and allowed Hades their next custom- kidnapping the bride-to-be. So the couple would have some quiet time to get to know one another without interference. Hades took her to hell and gave her what no other god would ever_ **_consider-_ ** _equal power. He respected her, loved her from a distance until that point...but never forced himself on her. And even warned her not to eat the food there or she'd be stuck in hell. He didn't want her to be stuck somewhere where she would be unhappy._

 _Six months he courted her properly...and gained her affections in return. Demeter found out what happened at that point and forced Zeus to take her down to hell to retrieve Persephone. Demeter raised holy hell and wouldn't listen to either Persephone or Hades. So...Persephone ate six pomegranate seeds. She would spend six months a year in hell with Hades, her_ **_chosen_ ** _husband, and six with her mother in heaven. A sacrifice she made for the two people she loved the most. If you ask me, her mom made her a martyr...but that's my opinion.'_

 _'Yeah...sounds like it,'_ you signed back slowly, reeling from the very different re-telling of the story. You certainly hadn't heard it _that_ way before...but you had to admit you liked that version better. Equal power. Love. Respect. Persephone was a very lucky girl. A small sliver of envy coursed through your veins as you tried to remember where the conversation was going prior to the story. _'And...Hades answered your prayer?'_

 _'Yes,'_ Michael inclined his head. _'I made a deal with him.'_

_'What sort of deal?'_

_'Hades is over hell's population. I promised him more souls in exchange for immortality,'_ he answered easily, but, again, your mind was reeling. _Not_ Michael. _Your_ Michael. The true insanity was _finally_ beginning to show...and it left a bitter pit in your belly. Your heart wanted to believe him, though. For your sake and _his_ …plus there was the weird issue with your bruises fading and you feeling a _lot_ better… 

_'Why would you want something like_ **_that_ ** _..?'_

 _'I have to find my little sister, Boo,'_ Michael pulled a picture out of the chest pocket of his gray shirt. It was creased, like it had been folded and unfolded a thousand times… A young boy with blond hair and blue eyes was there, holding a baby with a smile. He was so small and cute...but there was no denying that this was little Michael. His eyes were just as intense, even back then…

 _'She's cute...but how would you find her now? She would look_ **_totally_ ** _different...I mean, how long has it been since this picture?'_ You responded as you carefully folded it up and gave it back. He put it away with a gentility that truly surprised you. He _really_ loved his sister...

 _'Fifteen years.'_ _Yowza_. That was a _long_ time… _'I know who adopted her and where they live. I just needed reassurance that I could get to her alive.'_ Well...at least his reason made sense. He actually seemed _really_ genuine with you now; this was all well thought out and reasonable...despite being _impossible…_ You nodded, about to comment when his hands began moving again. _'But...what I offered Hades wasn't enough.'_ Not enough..? If this was real, and it _wasn't_ , collecting souls for the deity trying to keep hell populated should have been a _perfect_ deal…

_'What more did he want?'_

_'A match,'_ Michael answered cryptically, making your mind whir. A match? Like...a fire-making red-tipped stick, or...something _else?_ You were leaning towards the latter as he stepped up close to you, exuding that powerful aura of his that made you want to sway on your feet and swoon. _'A soul just as dark as mine, covered in blood...perverse in_ **_all_ ** _forms.'_ One of those large hands reached out and grabbed a bit of hair at the base of your neck and tilted your head back. You couldn't stop the mewl from passing your lips as you fumbled with your hands.

 _'Are you going to kill me? Trade my soul for yours?'_ Your heart pounded away in your chest, adrenaline starting to kick in. Truly, you'd be honored to die by his hand….but you weren't ready to die yet.

 _'...No.'_ Wait... _no?_ Your tense muscles unwound a bit and his comforting musk washed over you as his free hand brushed over the left side of your face. It was hard and calloused…nice. _'Be my Persephone?'_ Your brain stuttered to a _complete_ stop. Wait, _wha..?_ Was he asking what you _thought_ he was asking? One look into those piercing eyes of his and you _knew_ he was being serious… Heat rose to your cheeks as you considered what, _exactly_ , he meant. Equality? Respect? _...Love?_ You were _definitely_ flattered...and feeling a warmth in your chest. He was almost romantic...and you weren't used to things like that...although, it was kind of nice…

 _'What...what do you mean,_ **_exactly_ ** _, by asking me to be your Persephone? I don't want to misunderstand... And why does Hades want you to be 'matched' as part of the deal?'_

 _'Because he knows what an eternity of darkness alone can do to a soul,'_ Michael managed to astound you again, leaning down so close your lips ghosted across his. They began to tingle right before he pressed them fully to yours. Admittedly, you were a little hesitant, given how the last kiss he gave you made you feel…but it didn't happen this time. It was a brief, gentle, warm, chaste kiss of his chapped lips against yours...and then he was pulling away, gazing back at you as if examining your reaction to his kiss. You had leaned in to it...and sighed softly when he pulled away. Slightly disappointed. _'And...two killers are better than one. Twice the amount of souls. He gets something, and so do I.'_ That actually made sense...and it was a good deal.

 _'But what about the good souls? The ones who should go to heaven?'_ You asked curiously.

 _'No one is faultless. They can eventually atone and make their way up, but when_ ** _we_** _kill them, they go straight to hell,'_ he explained simply. Well… _'To be my Persephone...you will be given the same gift as_ ** _I_** _have been given. Immortality. To be at my side, killing_ ** _with_** _me…and to be my lover.'_ His rough fingers slid loosely against your neck, and your breaths picked up, eyelids lowering as a hint of lust seeped in. Yup. You could _definitely_ do that… If it meant playing his little game to be that to him...you were in. _'You were never afraid of me...you were the first one... You derive_ ** _pleasure_** _from the same things I like...and I respect you as a killer. I want to protect you.'_ His thumb brushed against your cheek and your eyelids fluttered. _'When you stopped him from hitting me and_ ** _you_** _took it instead...no one has done that for me before. No one but my mom. When they_ ** _all_** _started beating you...I lost my temper_ ** _completely_** _._ ** _They_** **_all had_** **_to die.'_** He growled softly, a tendril of blood lust stirring about him.

 _'Thank you,'_ you signed back quickly, a bit of excitement stirring in your veins from his blood lust. No, no, _noooo_ , not _yet_ … Gently grabbing up his hand, you pressed a hot kiss onto his palm, peeking up at him from lowered lashes. Blood lust started to ebb away...and be replaced by _another_ sort of lust… You gave his hand a playful lick, making his fingers twitch, before releasing his hand back to him. In an instant, you found yourself pressed into a wall, his hot lips on yours. The kiss was smouldering and heady, lips battling lips a long moment...until he grunted and pushed off, leaving you panting and gripping the wall to stay upright. He stood a good few feet away, panting as his eyes raked over your form. You _had_ to hand it to him...Michael had an _exceptional_ amount of control. Especially considering the raging boner that was pressing hard against his thin pajama pants…

 _'I need your answer. Will you be my Persephone? I've already marked you.'_ Wait...what?

 _'Marked me_ **_how?'_ ** You asked curiously, regaining your ability to stand and pushing off of the wall. Every small step forward you took, Michael took one backwards. You stopped at three.

 _'The kiss in my lap,'_ he explained quickly, your mind going straight back to the weird heat that had filled you up… _'I filled you with my mark, a hint of power Hades gave me, to help heal your wounds. That mark was meant for the one to be my Persephone…'_ Reality kicked back in full force, your sight falling back to your arms with green splotches instead of full-on black and blue bruises. You remembered that heat...how sleepy it made you. How bad your leg had hurt previously...but no longer did. Was there some truth to this..? Did Michael _really_ make a deal with Hades...or did he have some power...or..? You weren't even sure anymore. Gazing back up at Michael, his eyes flicked to the side before focusing back on you. _'Yes or no?'_ He seemed almost desperate… Slowly, hesitantly, you raised your hands up and signed back to him.

 _'...Yes.'_ No sooner than you signed did you feel a big hand on your shoulder. Jumping nearly out of your skin, you whirled around...and promptly staggered back. _What the hell?!_ A large, imposing figure stepped out of the shadows...but he almost seemed to be made of shadow, himself. Swirling black and deep purple hues made up his form, kind of like smoke, red eyes glowing unnaturally from the midst of where the face should be. Holy fucking _shit…_

 _"Finally,"_ a male voice spoke, low and wispy. "I get to meet the mate of the great and terrible Michael Myers…" He chuckled, but you just felt uneasy. What the _fuck_ was going on here?!? Was this..? It _couldn't_ be, right? _Right?!?_ "Oh, but I _am_ , little one. Hades. God of the Underworld." You had the distinct impression he was grinning as he stood there, answering your _thoughts_ aloud. ' _What's my name?'_ You shot at him cheekily, silently, trying to prove him wrong. "Y/N, age twenty-six, blood type O negative. You have more than one hundred kills to your name...impressive, really, for a human not of any military background. Your lust for blood matches Michael's…" 

You flinched as a hand reached out, stroking your cheek. Cold!! His hand was so cold goosebumps broke out all across your flesh! You shivered, still trying to accept what you were seeing and hearing. "Oh, how this world has wronged you…," he murmured, running that hand across the top of your head, smoothing your hair. Little tingles made their way through your scalp. "That man is still in hell. He will remain there for some time to come...I have no mercy for child molesters." At that, you froze, breath hitching in your throat. "He is receiving just punishment, rest assured." Slowly, hesitantly, you looked back up at his glowing crimson orbs. There was a harshness there...but also a kindness... "And so is his wife. She will have a lesser term, but no less harsh." You had always hoped that they would receive their due reward…so it was kind of a relief to hear that they had…and were _still_ receiving it. Your head bobbed slowly, his cold hand patting your head before moving away. Something warm brushed against your arm. Peering over, you found Michael at your side.

"Have you explained the situation to her, Michael?" Hades asked him, and seemed to be listening...probably to his thoughts. Michael wasn't even signing… Hades inclined his head after a long moment of you glancing between the two curiously. "Just barely…" Crimson eyes turned on you. "I _knew_ your shock was a little much... Are you ready to accept such a deal? Forever with Michael? Killing for your immortality?" _Forever_ with Michael. Forever was a _really_ long time...and you still didn't know him that well… Glancing up at the man, you found something new gleaming deep within his eyes….hope. Well...it's not like he was hard to get along with. You seemed to have a little spark from day one. And the sex would be great. Really, really great, probably, actually. ...Why not? It's not like you had some greater grand plan going on. This way you would have more purpose...and you wouldn't be alone anymore. Blinking back at Hades, you confidently nodded your assent.

"Wonderful!" He clapped his hands together once almost gleefully, turning to Michael. "Are _you_ ready, Michael? You will have to take care of each other. You're not alone anymore." Your gaze strayed to Michael, watching as he nodded confidently to the deity. It kind of warmed your chest a little. You weren't alone anymore...and you were with _Michael_. "Excellent." You got the odd impression Hades was grinning from ear to ear. "I will finish the deal...and give you both a way to find one another if you should ever be separated. Call on the shadows for aid...listen to their whispers. They will guide you true." 

His large, cold hand came to rest over your face...he smelled like ice and death...before another smell came about. Strong...it almost burned your nose, but you didn't have words for it. Raw power, maybe? Electrically charged air? What a storm cloud might smell like in the midst of a storm? The words paled before the scent, darkness and light dancing before your eyes. He was saying _something_ ...but you couldn't understand it. Was he speaking in another language..? Or was it just so low you couldn't _quite_ hear? Either way, you were being filled to the brim with that strange heat again…so much so you felt like you couldn't stand it. It was almost _painful…_ Hades' voice began to fade away...and sweet darkness enveloped you…

**-End-**


	14. Truth is Often Stranger Than Fiction

**Curiosities**

**Warning:** language, the asshole, grumpiness, pushiness, lies, sexual things mentioned, fluff, anger, desire to harm, plotting, madness, Hades  
  


 **Note:** Well, I almost got this out when I said I would. I wound up cutting a chunk out to save for the next chapter so that I _could_ post this...plus another bit of it just didn't jive with the story. Have to know when to cut stuff off and take the loss. Also, my life has gone down the hole, so I find it exceedingly hard to write at the moment. I'm sorry. v.v

Belated Happy Holidays/Hanukkah/ Kwanzaa/ Winter Solstice/Boxing Day/Las Posadas/Diwali/Chinese New Year/Merry Christmas/And More! ^,^

_______________________________________________________________

** Chapter 14 - Truth is Often Stranger Than Fiction **

You felt light...and better than you had in a  _ while _ . Well-rested. Not as stressed. And kind of like you were floating on a wave in the ocean. You went once as a kid, and you remembered the sensation. Almost liberating…

"Y/N. Y/N, can you hear me?" Dammit! That damned Loomis  _ had _ to be the one to go and ruin this for you… Grunting, you slowly opened one eye...just to squeeze it shut again. Bastard! Using that stupid little flashlight! "She's finally coming to!"  _ Of course _ you were, you were only asleep! Sheesh! You heard another voice...and another, hushed. Come to think of it, though...you couldn't remember going to sleep… Turning your head to the side, you slowly opened your eyes, trying to remember. The wall of your room came into view, blurry at first...but it became less so the more you blinked. "Tell me, Y/N. What did Michael do to you? You've been out for  _ three days." _

_ What?! _ At that, you rolled back over to find Loomis sitting on the side of your bed, pen and pad in hand. Rupert and Lindsey lingered not far behind, both looking worried. What...what  _ did _ happen? There was that weird kiss...and you blacked out in his arms...and then... _ oh. _ A shudder wracked through your body. You woke up and you got Rupert and Lindsey to bring Michael to you...and then all that with Michael and Hades came back...but was it even  _ real? _

"Do you remember now?" Loomis asked, and you shook your head. Both to his question and to shake off that...dream? It  _ had _ to be...that kind of stuff wasn't  _ real… _ "Here." He offered the pen and pad and you gratefully took it.

_ 'Bad dream,' _ you scratched on the paper. _ 'I can't remember…'  _ You tapped your pen on the page a moment.  _ 'How were we found?' _ You held it up so any of them could answer.

"He was sitting at your bedside," Rupert volunteered the first useful piece of information. "Stroking your hair. You were under the covers, asleep, we  _ thought _ ...but you wouldn't wake up." Warmth flooded your chest. Aw. He took care of you and waited for them to come back.

"He obviously did  _ something _ ," Loomis tried to pressure you into answering. You pressed your lips together and turned the notepad back to yourself, thinking on it...and what you should say. After a moment, you began to write.

_ 'I remember we kissed. It got kind of hot and heavy, and I got dizzy. I think he helped me back to bed. It's fuzzy after that…' _ You turned it to face them, Loomis' brow furrowing as Rupert's cheeks flamed.

"He didn't hurt you? Even sexually? Even if you liked it?"

_ 'No, no hurting at  _ _ all _ _ this time,' _ you scratched back, frowning at him.

"He didn't do  _ anything _ , you're  _ sure?" _

_ 'HE DIDN'T HURT ME.' _ You angrily flipped it around, your patience being tested.

"And you didn't try to hurt  _ him?" _ Loomis tried, and you could have knocked his stupid fucking head off!!

_ 'No, but if you keep asking the same questions in a circle, I'll hurt YOU.' _ You huffed as you showed him the paper, giving him a good, hard glare. Your stomach grumbled, ruining the effect... _ man _ you were hungry…

"Okay...alright," Loomis held his hands up like white flags as he turned back to a quiet Rupert and Lindsey. "Get her something to eat, and then bring her by the meeting room. We have... _ much _ to discuss…" Ugghhh...what  _ now?! _

"I'll be right back!" Lindsey practically jogged out of the room.

"I'll bring her by...and I'll get her vitals before Lindsey comes back," Rupert nodded to him.

"See that you do," Loomis pat your knee before standing. You were half-tempted to bite him before he got up.  _ No touching unless you want to end up on my list! _ You huffed as he walked away, taking another glance at you before leaving. Rupert approached, starting to do all of the normal stuff...but he waited a moment to speak.

"Dr. Loomis really puts you in a bad mood, doesn't he?"

_ 'You have NO idea.' _

"Is he…do you want to kill him?" He asked hesitantly, taking your blood pressure. Rupert still had a shiner.

_ 'I'd be lying if I said no...but I think he's Michael's to deal with.' _ You paused, watching him nod.  _ 'But if he keeps pissing me off, I can't say for certain I'll remember to leave him for Michael.' _

"Please try not to...if not for my sake, for your own," Rupert surprised you. "I  _ know _ he's an ass...but he's actually keeping you and Michael out of hot water right now. If you kill him...they'll cart you off to prison." Huh. Why was he going through that effort? What did he want from you? No one does something for nothing...except nice idiots like Rupert and Lindsey. But they were  _ your _ idiots...and Loomis was  _ far _ from that…

_ 'I'll be good,' _ you promised, turning the page and setting it in your lap as he got your O2 from one hand and a sugar prick from the other.

"Thank you," he gave a small grin, writing down your information. "Your sugar is a little low, but that's to be expected. Same with your pulse, but it should get a little better after eating and getting up and moving around some." He packed up his things, pausing to point his little flashlight pen at you. It was off, thankfully. "Eat before trying to get up, okay? I don't want any accidents. Also, you have a catheter in...we didn't know  _ when _ you'd be waking up… I'll take it out before I take you to Dr. Loomis, which will be...in about fourty minutes or so. After you eat and I finish my morning rounds."

_ 'Time?' _ You scribbled, glad you woke up in the morning this time. Maybe you could get your sleep schedule back on track…

"Nine o' four," Rupert spoke after checking his watch. "Ahh...he put me behind…" Who, Loomis? Probably. Self-absorbed zealot. Ugghh...you're slipping. Answering your own questions...that's a sure sign of madness. Good thing you're in a looney bin. An amused grin pulled at your lips at your silent grousing and joke as you gently and encouragingly pat Rupert's shoulder. "Thanks." He gave you a funny look. Kind of like he wanted to ask something, but chose not to. "Alright, well...rest up until then. Lindsey should be in shortly." He pat your knee, like Loomis had, but you felt no ill desires to harm him as he got up and moved away. In a few short seconds, he was out the door, the lock clicking shut behind him. 

Your stomach growled again. Lindsey would be coming back soon...right? Well, she was always pretty speedy, so it couldn't take  _ too _ long. In the silence, your mind wandered back to the smoky being that was Hades, and the deal that was made.  _ Yeah _ . There was  _ no way _ that was real…

"Truth is often stranger than fiction," a deep baritone chuckled, and you froze. It wasn't wispy, like you remembered, but clear, and a hint gravelly… A large hand came to rest on your left shoulder, and you startled, looking down at it. Purple-blue, tipped with sharp-looking black nails. 

_ No...freaking...way! _

**End Chapter**


End file.
